The Arrival of Angels & Demons
by Iapis
Summary: Update: Seifer finds out more about one of the mysterious people that popped out of the vortex, Rose. She seems to understand animals, always distant from people, ruthless in battle, and she now has animals that can talk!
1. Ch I: The Demon, the Angel, and the A

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

Chapter I: **The Demon, the Angel, **

**and the Angel Demon Arrives**

3rd Person P.O.V.

" So, how is the planning for the Festival Committee?" Irvine asks Selphie. He and Selphie was walking through the Training Center, leveling up. At that moment, no monsters were jumping out at them, so they were talking.

" Right now, we're trying to find the main entertainment, but no such luck!" the hyper, train-lover girl, Selphie said, whipping her weapon onto her shoulder, still waiting for a monster to attack. " Where could we come up with something for the Festival?"

" I don't know, but if you ask me, I have enough of training for now. Can we please head to the cafeteria now?" Irvine said in a pleading voice.

" Fine. I hope there is hot dogs this time!" Selphie said, running to the exit.

" Hey! Wait up!" Irvine yelled, running after her.

* * *

_With Squall and others…_

" Why do the Headmaster want us to do this time?"

" Stop complaining Zell. We're SeeDs after all." Squall said, bored from his complaining.

" But we've been on five missions in three days! Can't we have a break, even for ONE day?"

" Oh, what's the word that Seifer uses? Oh yeah. You are such a chicken-wuss." Squall said, knowing that it would shut Zell up.

" Oh, shut-up." Zell said, clutching his fist. He really hates that word. " Fine, so what are we doing this time?"

" We're to go to Timber. It seems that there was some sort of disturbance of something going on there."

" What sort of disturbance?" Zell asks as they walked out of the elevator.

" Like a warp or something. I have no clue, but-"

Attention. The disturbance has somehow moved away from Timber. It has moved to Balamb Garden.

" What the heck!" Zell exclaimed. But before he could talk again, a purple vortex appeared! " What the hell is that thing!" A figure fell out of it and hit's the ground.

" AHH!" said another figure as she fell out of it, followed by another person. A total of three people were piled on the ground. The last person tries to get up. She was covered in blood, her own blood, and has daggers in her too. The figure that screamed has gotten up and was looking around. The first one, who has white dog ears on his head, was unconscious. The one covered in blood then growls at everyone except the two people she fell out of the vortex with as she pulls some daggers out. She grabs the other girl and guy and JUMPED away, dragging the two people as she left a trail of blood behind!

" Hey!" shouted the girl that was grabbed.

" Follow those people!" the Headmaster said, who've seen the whole thing too. Squall looks at him, then ran after the people, followed by his companions.

" Hey! Wait for us!" Selphie yelled as she and Irvine came out of the Training Center, watching the vortex thing.

Squall watched as the girl had the guy slung over her shoulder and the other girl in her arms, jumping down the stairs, case after case.

" How the hell is she doing that!" Zell yelled as he puffed on after the people.

" Ask later!" Quistis yelled back at him.

" Will you please stop running! You don't know if they want to help us!" the girl being carried yelled as they continued on down each stair case. The girl continued to ignore her as she jumped again, still leaving a trail of blood. " Watch out, you're going to trip over that step!" As she yelled that, the girl indeed tripped on the last step! Seeing that they were going to crash against the gates to outside, she flipped over to where her back will hit and she also thrown the guy off her shoulder. She hit's the bars with a crash! The girl that was saved of pain gets up and kneels next to the other girl. " Are you okay! I told you to stop!"

Squall and the others caught up. " Are you okay?" Quistis said as she kneels next to the two girls. She looks over to the guy that the girl thrown off her shoulder. " Will you check him Squall?"

Squall nods and walks over to the guy. To Squall, it was weird. The guy has long, white hair that reaches to his waist, has white dog ears, and his nails were very long. They look like claws more than nails! And he is wearing a red outfit that looks baggy around him, yet fits, along with the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes. AN: Basically, he looks like Inu Yasha. He's Inu Yasha's son, according to Ebony's friend " Hey. You okay?" Squall asks as the guy wakens up. The guy's eye color was gold!

" Who are you!" the guy growls. His teeth were like fangs as he growls like a dog!

' This is getting very weird…' Squall thought. " I'm Squall Lionheart. Leader of the Seeds."

" Seeds! What the hell is that?" the guy said as he sits up, cross-legged. " Never mind that. Where is-" he spots the two girls. " Ebony!" he said as he gets up and jumps over to the girl that is kneeling next to the other girl. " Is she okay?"

" Oh, go away." the girl that took the hit said as she sits up.

" Stay down and rest! You're covered in blood and you have hit the gates with force!" Quistis said as she tries to push the girl down by the shoulders.

" Yeah. You took a bad hit, plus after the fight!" the girl, Ebony, said. " Please listen to her!"

" Let me call the pharmacy." Quistis insisted.

" I'm fine." the girl said as she pushes Quistis away. She growls at everyone as she tries to stand up. She hobbles away from everyone, then leans against the gates, pulling another dagger out of her shoulder.

The other girl, Ebony sighs. " Can't do a thing with her, huh Inuakki?" she said as she looks at the guy with gold eyes.

" Feh! What did you expect?" he said as he looks at her. Squall approaches them.

" Who are you people?" Squall asks.

" Oh, well, I'm Ebony, and this is Inuakki."

" Feh." Inuakki said as he looks at Squall.

" And who's that?" Squall points to the other girl. She had her eyes narrowed as Squall asked Ebony.

" You will have to forgive her. Her name is Rose. She doesn't trust people that often."

" We need to bring doctors out here." Rinoa said as she looks at Rose. " She needs to be looked at. She's not breathing right." she said as she watches as Rose was breathing shallow, but heavily.

Squall looks at Rose too and sees the problem. " Yeah. Headmaster?" Squall looks at Headmaster Cid.

" I'm calling right now." he said as he opens the communicator.

" Feh. Good luck with convincing her." Inuakki said, looking at Rose.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Rinoa asks Inuakki.

" I mean that she doesn't let people help her, injured or not." Inuakki replied.

" Yeah." Ebony said as she stands up.

" So that's why I said good luck." Inuakki said.

Squall looks at Rose. She had her eyes narrowed at him and his friends. She had long, brown hair that also reaches her waist. Her eyes are brown, and she was wearing a purple outfit. Her belt is black, and it seems to have white fur of something wrapped around the belt. She wore brown leather boots with the outfit. Her bangs were half the size of the rest of her hair, it covering some of her face, staying in the same place, curled at the tips.

" Will she let us help her?" Quistis asks Ebony.

" Most likely, no." Inuakki said, answering for Ebony.

" Yeah, what he said." Ebony said, looking at him.

" Humans… ya'll worry too much about others." Inuakki mumbles as he sits on the ground.

" Oh, and you don't worry about a human, dog boy?" Ebony joked with him. Squall was completely confused now. But before he could say a thing, Rose has slumped to the ground, sliding down the bars.

" Rose?" Ebony said as she goes over to Rose. " You okay?"

" …" Rose doesn't answer her. She tries to stand up again. She was unsuccessful.

" She needs help, now." Zell said as he goes over to Rose and Ebony. Rose growls at him.

" Rose, please let them help you." Ebony said to Rose. " You've lost a lot of blood."

" How did she end up in this state anyway?" Quistis asks Ebony.

" Ask later Quistis. We need to get her inside." Zell said. He could see that the girl, Rose, was barely focusing her eyes on Ebony. He kneels next to her. Rose growls at him again, weakly.

" Rose, let him." Ebony said to her. " Forget your Cheetah demon pride right now."

' Cheetah demon pride?' Zell thought, but he decided to get Rose in before asking questions. Rose has stopped growling at him.

" You're going to let them help you?" Ebony asks Rose. Rose just nods slightly. Her eyes were half closed now.

Zell picks her up with ease. He was surprised that she doesn't weigh that much. He follows Squall and the others as they walk back to the Garden. Ebony and Inuakki follows too. Soon, they were able to get to the Pharmacy and Doctor Kadowaki greets them there.

" What has happened to her! Come on, this way." she said as she turns around and leads Zell to a room. He sets Rose on the bed. Rose is still awake. Dr. Kadowaki shoos Zell out. He greets the others out in the small waiting room.

" She'll be okay." he said to them. Inuakki looks outside.

" How the heck does humans come up with this sort of stuff? This place is different from the Feral Era…"

" Okay, what the hell are you talking about? You keep saying ' you humans' and all that. What are you if you aren't a human?" Irvine asks.

" What am I? I'm a inu youkai!" Inuakki replied.

" A what?" Zell said, confused.

" A dog demon, translated into English." Ebony said. " Actually, he's a half dog demon."

" Oh shut-up!" Inuakki snapped at Ebony. " Wasn't my fault for my parents heritage." He sits on the window sill, looking outside. Ebony shakes her head.

" Excuse him. He doesn't like the fact that he is only half demon." Ebony said to the others.

" That's okay!" Selphie said to Ebony. " But how is it that he's a demon?"

" Well… this is hard to explain… we were traveling in different world-"

" A different world?" Zell interrupts Ebony. " Okay, not possible."

" Then what's with the purple vortex?" Quistis asks Zell.

" …" Zell doesn't answer her.

" Alright, I'll get to the vortex part in two seconds. We were in a different world, as we travel all the time. Rose can travel to different worlds by that vortex. We were trying to find this guy named Cosmos. Suddenly, Rose's arch enemy, Malshano, appeared and attacked us. Or, rather Rose, since he doesn't and couldn't attack me and Inuakki."

" So that's how she looks like that." Dr. Kadowaki said as she walks in. Ebony gets up and goes over to her.

" She's okay?"

" Yeah, she will be. I'm surprised that she's still alive, she lost that much blood. It took awhile for her to let me check her. But I checked her wounds and found that they were already healing. At the rate it is going, they wouldn't even leave scars." Dr. Kadowaki said with amazement.

" Well, of course she's already healing. She's a demon too, after all." Inuakki mumbles to himself. Dr. Kadowaki looks at Inuakki.

" What do you mean? And how do you have dog ears?" she asks him.

" Feh! Don't try coming over and touching them!" Inuakki said as he gets up.

" Ah, but they're sooo cute to touch!" Ebony said, laughing a little.

" Feh!" was all he replied.

" Anyway, what he means that demons heal quickly. Rose being the White Cheetah demon, she heals more quickly than some. Like Inuakki being a dog demon. Dog demons are the most powerful demons of all, besides Rose."

" Feh. I would be stronger if I'm a full-blooded demon." Inuakki said as he turns to the window.

" Okay, so he and Rose are demons. I don't know much on demons, but okay, I get what you mean." Zell said.

" Humans…" Inuakki mumbles. " What the waste of air, with humans breathing it."

" Inuakki, osuwari." Ebony said. Inuakki crashed into the floor, face first.

" You wench! What was that for!" Inuakki yelled from the floor, his face in it. Everyone looks amazed.

" How did you do that?" Rinoa asks Ebony. " And what does that word mean?"

" It's with the necklace that he wears on his neck. A priestess gave me it, so that if he steps out of line, I can set him back on that line. Being a half demon, he's unstable when he's angry." Ebony answered the first question. " The word means S-I-T."

" Oh, you mean sit?" Selphie asks.

" Yup. And it doesn't work for anyone else except me and Rose." Ebony said as she watches Inuakki sit up.

" You bitch! That hurts!" Inuakki said, rubbing his face.

Before Ebony could respond to Inuakki, Squall changes the topic.

" So that vortex was a teleport to worlds?" he asks Ebony.

" Yup. And we had to get away from Malshano. Rose, as you can see, was badly injured. If you really want to know the answers of some of your questions, you will have to ask Rose. She knows the full details."

" Ah. By the way Dr. Kadowaki, is she asleep yet?" Zell asks her.

" No. I find that also surprising. You can see her if you want to."

" Thanks, I needed to ask her some questions that I like her to answer for me." Zell said to Dr. Kadowaki. He heads over to the room.


	2. Ch II: Zell's Questions

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

Chapter II: **Zell's Questions**

Zell's P.O.V.

I walk into the room and I spotted the girl Rose laying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. I'm glad the glare ain't aimed at me!

" Yo Rose!" I said as I sat in the chair next to her bed. She continues glaring at the ceiling, but nods to acknowledge my presence. " Can I ask you some questions?" I asked her. Rose shrugs indifferently. " Why are you so light when I picked you up? I noticed the difference in what weight people should be and yours. Do you know?"

" I've only eaten granola bars for 7 years, once a week." she answered automatically, but coldly.

" Granola bars! How are you still alive!"

" I'm the White Cheetah demon. Demons don't need to eat as much as humans or other beings. Inuakki is an exception. Plus, it isn't all from lack of food that I'm light. I was also built to be light. " she answered again without lifting her coldness from her voice. It sends chills down my spine hearing the coldness from her voice.

" Ooookay, next question…" I said. " What is a White Cheetah demon? I just don't understand this whole thing about demons."

" I'm the only White Cheetah. But about the demons, they are like you humans: all different, all having different ideas and morals. Most demons thinks that human are below them, lower than dirt actually. I don't agree on that idea, but I don't throw my two cents into the deal, because that's how much my ideas are worth to them. There are all types of demons."

" Like for instance?" I asked.

" Mongoose demons, panther demons, cat demons, prying mantis demons, phoenix demons, ect." she answered again with a beat.

" So, all are pretty much based on some sort of animal?"

" Most, yeah. There are others that are completely different from others, like ones made from humans anger, death, and morns. There are also dark demons, which no one but me knows what they are. They are made from humans greed and darkness of their souls."

" Oh. That's different from what I was expecting." Zell said to himself. " Alright, so that's help with the demon questions. Now this one: why are you so cold to people?"

" …" she doesn't answer my question. She narrowed her eyes, but that was about it.

" Okay, forget that question." I said. " Let me ask this one. Can you explain about half demons? I want to know that part too."

" Half demons are born when his or her parents are when the mother is demon and the father is human or vise visa. Most demons finds that disgracing to love a human. Half demons are really not accepted by both races. Some times, the parents and child are attacked and killed most of the time. It's a sad story for those half demons. Like Inuakki."

" Yikes… that explains his attitude…" I said. " Alright, so does demons extend beyond a human ability of strength, speed, and all that?"

" Again, most. Some demons has to use their wits more than their strength and speed. Those demons has to use something that is able to transform them to something else for a small amount of time, like raccoon dogs. They use leaves for that sort of things. There are others that uses trickery for attacking and escaping others. Fox and monkey demons are for that sort of thing."

" Ah. I understand that." I said as I lean back and stretched a bit. " What planet did you people just came from?"

" One of the planet Earths. There, it was like during the primal times, where you use swords, magic, and clubs. That sort of thing. In that time, they conquer other castles and territory. There are Lords and Lady's that rules the four lands of the continent we were on: Japan."

" Lords and Lady's?"

" Like Kings and Queens, but more of that they really do something, and not just let others do the job. Inuakki's uncle, Lord Sesshomaru, is the Lord of the West Lands."

" Royalty huh? How come that… oh yeah, because he's a half demon, he wasn't accepted into the family that well."

" Correct." Rose said. " Some times, other demons are such baka's…"

" Baka?"

" Idiot is what it means." Rose said. " It's Japanese."

" Ah. Thanks for answering my questions on the demons." Rose shrugs in indifference again. " By the way, I'm Zell." Rose nods, showing that she now knows. " What's your full name, if I can ask?"

" Rose L. M. the 5th." she said.

" The 5th huh? Cool. I'll leave so you can get some rest." Rose glances at me, then back to the ceiling. She waves her right hand that has a black glove that covers her wrist at me, saying bye without saying a word. I got up and left, going back to the others.

" Well, someone's back." Inuakki said as I walked in. " Did she even talk to you?"

" Uh, yeah." I said, confused.

" You're one of the first to get her to answer questions. Congratulations." Inuakki said, turning to the window again.

" Inuakki, be nice…" Ebony said to him.

" Feh!" was all that came from Inuakki.

" Uh, I don't get what he means…" I said, even more confused. " What does he mean?"

" He means that Rose doesn't answer people that often. You're like, what, the third that she actually talks to besides me and Inuakki?"

" Whatever…" Inuakki huffed.

" Okay…" I said. " How come that Rose is like that?"

" Nope, I can't say a word! I promised her that I won't tell anyone about her past or anything!" Ebony said. " Sorry."

" Ah, it's alright. A promise is a promise, I guess." I said, waving it off. Then Ebony's stomach growled.

" Eh he he… do you guys have a cafeteria or something? I'm kind of hungry." she said. " We haven't eat for a day now."

" Sure! Come this way!" I said, leading them out the door. " The cafeteria supply's hot dogs most of the time, so I hope you like hot dogs."

" Yes! A hot dog sounds good to me! It has been that long since I had one." Ebony said, cheering.

" What's a hot dog?" Inuakki asks Ebony. I was trying really hard not to laugh. Who would've thought that someone doesn't know what a hot dog is!

Reaching the cafeteria, I spotted Seifer and his two buddy's, Raijin and Fujin.

" Well, well. What do we have here? It's Chicken-wuss!" Seifer said, who is now getting on my nerves. " Who's the people behind you?"

" Who's that?" Ebony asks me. " A friend of yours?"

" He's Seifer. The one in blue is Fujin, the big guy Raijin." I said to her.

" AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin confirmed her name.

" That's me, ya know?" Raijin said. I rolled my eyes.

" Now that we are known to them, who are they Chicken-wuss?" Seifer asked me again.

" Feh. What a bunch of punks." Inuakki said, loudly.

" Inuakki, not here." Ebony warned. " I'm Ebony. He's Inuakki." Ebony introduced to Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin. " There's another one of us, but she was injured, so she's in the Infirmary."

" Ah. I believe that you are the people that were thrown out of that vortex." Seifer said.

" That was really amazing for something like that to happen, ya know?" Raijin said.

" Hey, what's with the hair and ears?" Seifer asks Inuakki.

" Feh! I was born this way! Got a problem!" Inuakki said. I like this guy more now. At least I'm not the only one that finds Seifer annoying.

" Don't yell… I'm, like, right next to you." Ebony said, complaining.

" Feh!" Inuakki said, crossing his arms.

" What an attitude." Seifer said, smirking.

" Now Seifer, no ideas or any funny stuff." I warned him.

" Yo, chill Chicken-wuss." Seifer said again. I was now grinding my teeth in effort to not punch the guy's light out.

" We are just joking with you, ya know?" Raijin said.

" AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said.

" Uh, can we get hot dogs now?" Ebony said, probably to get away from these guys.

" Sure, let's go." I said, pushing Seifer to the side so Ebony and Inuakki could by him.

" Hey, watch where you're going Chicken-wuss." Seifer said, suddenly shoving me into Inuakki. Inuakki didn't even moved a inch.

" Hey human. You better not mess with us." Inuakki said, glaring daggers at Seifer.

" Oh geez…" Ebony said, slapping her forehead. She grabs Inuakki's hand. " Let's just go Inuakki. No fights, please?"

" Feh, alright." Inuakki said, allowing himself to be dragged away. I followed before Seifer could do anything.

" He is such a jerk, as you could tell." I said to them, catching up.

" Feh, I could beat his ass down in three seconds." Inuakki said, following Ebony in his own free will now.

" Yeah, but no fighting here Inuakki, or I will have to say the ' word'." Ebony threatened Inuakki.

" Feh!"

Soon, we finally reached the cafeteria lady. " Three hot dogs please." I said, praying that we made it before they ran out of them.

" You kids are lucky, we only have three left." she said pulling them out. " Here ya go!"

" Thanks!" I said, grabbing all three. I motion Inuakki and Ebony to follow me to the window close to the window. Sitting down, I handed two hot dogs to them. Ebony automatically unwrapped her's and began eating. Inuakki, however, was sniffing his. " It ain't poisoned you know." I said to him as I began eating mine. Inuakki unwrapped his and took his first bite.

" Oh wow!" he said, eating it quickly. " You humans come up with the best food!"

" Sheesh…" Ebony said, watching him eating. " Eat slowly Inuakki, or you'll end up choking."

" Alright, alright." Inuakki said, indeed slowing down. " It's just that this is better than hunting down a deer and having to cut it up and cook it."

" Ew, please not here, I'm eating!" I said, feeling sick to my stomach by the mention of cutting fresh meat that was killed.

" Weaklings…" Inuakki mumbled.

" sigh. So Zell, what is SeeDs anyway?" Ebony asked me.

" It's like trained military operations, kids that are about 17 to older are sent all over the world to help people. Kids gets enrolled into the Garden at about 5 to learn early, the kids hoping to become a SeeD. Those who didn't make it by the age of 20 are kicked out, no and's, if's, or but's. There are other options here, but I don't know much about them."

" Ah. Who controls the Garden? And are there other Garden's?" Ebony asked.

" Headmaster Cid. And yes, there are other Garden's. There is Galbadia Garden and Trabia Garden, the Galbadia bigger than the rest, the Trabia the smallest."

" Oh, okay. Makes sense." Ebony said. " So, how come that you don't get along with that guy, Seifer?"

" Hey, almost all of us here has a problem with the guy. He's never one to mess with much. Plus to his record, he used to be the Sorceress's Knight. Although I think he was kind of brain-washed."

" The Sorceress's Knight?"

" Opps. Let me fill that info in. There are beings here that can use sorceress magic, with no help of any para-magic that people uses here. Thus, those special beings are the Sorceress's. Some are good, but most we met are evil. Rinoa and Edea are the exception. We had to fight Adel, who have been released by the future, most evil sorceress, Ultimecia. Adel have been used to be sealed and sent into space to keep her from destroying life here."

" Sent into space?" Inuakki said.

" Didn't I already explained to you that people had been sent to outer space at my planet? Now stop interrupting!" Ebony said to Inuakki. " Please continue Zell."

" Alright… so anyway, Ultimecia had been controlling Edea, but later on, Edea had transferred her powers to Rinoa when she was almost beaten. This is how sorceress's keep their powers on the world, by giving them to a person capable of having them. So, Ultimecia had no more control over Edea, since she could only control sorceresses. Unfortunately, she then had control over Rinoa. She tried to release Adel when we went to space to help Rinoa AN: I can't remember the reason WHY they went to outer space for! So if I'm wrong, let me know, and I shall correct it! when she first received her sorceress power. Rinoa was then first been used by Ultimecia, to release Adel. It worked, but me, Squall, and the others kicked Adel's butt before Ultimecia could switch to her!" I said, punching one fist into my hand.

" Whew, it sounds like things are a bit more difficult here-"

" Feh! And Naraku is a piece of cake, right! Check into reality Ebony!" Inuakki said to Ebony.

" Uh, who's Naraku?" I asked.

" He's the bastard that causes trouble in my world, that's who he is!" Inuakki said impatiently.

Ebony sighs. " Naraku is a half demon that is trying to control the world, like all the evil bad guys are trying to do. Naraku has used to be a human thief named Onigumo. He was badly burned and a priestess named Kikyo has found him and tried to help him to get better. Onigumo fell in love with her, but being so burned, he didn't even have a face. So, he made a pact with hundreds of demons, that they could devour his flesh, only so he could have a body that he could have for his own. But when the whole thing was done, the Onigumo that loves Kikyo was locked away inside the body. The demons that had devoured his flesh all hate Kikyo, so much that they went out and injured her, disguised as Inu Yasha, Inuakki's father. Inu Yasha and Kikyo have loved each other before Onigumo came into the picture. Thinking that it was Inu Yasha, Kikyo set out to find Inu Yasha, who was close to the village like usual and sealed him to the God Tree for 50 years. Kikyo died when she sealed him from the blood loss.

" Plus, the demons, who were all in one body, creating Naraku the half spider demon, were after the Sacred Jewel, which is the most powerful item at Inuakki's world. It has the power to fulfill a wish of anything. The Sacred Jewel was created by Midokito. AN: Please correct me on this one! I have no clue of what she is called! Also, can people please give me the details of the whole thing? I don't know much on this subject!"

" Wow…" I said in awe. I suddenly looked around. Seifer had disappeared! " Where did Seifer go?"

" Uh, I saw him walking out of here, towards where we came from."

" … oh shit."


	3. Ch III: Seifer's Visit

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

Chapter III: **Seifer's Visit**

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Hello Seifer, what brings you here?" Doctor Kadowaki said as we come in.

" Nothing much doc. We came to see the patient." I said.

" Oh, Rose?" Doctor Kadowaki said. " I don't know if she'll want any visitors, but you can go see if she would. She's fine right now."

" Thanks." I said. I walked over to the door leading to the girl, Rose. Inside, I could here scratching of a pencil. I knocked. " Yo, can we come in?"

" …" nothing, but the pencil has stopped moving. Must means she's awake.

" Hey, I'm opening the door." I said, last chance of her saying anything. Still nothing. I grab the doorknob and turned it opened. Pushing the door open, I look inside. The girl was in the bed, holding a sketch pad. She was looking at me with a emotionless face.

" What do you want?" she said in a very cold voice.

" Hey, whoa, we just want to talk." I said. Me, Raijin, and Fuji walk in. The girl puts the sketch pad into her bag. " Nothing wrong with talking to people, right guys?" I asked Raijin and Fuji.

" He's right." Raijin said.

" AFFIRMATIVE." Fuji agreed with Raijin. I turned back to the girl.

" So, your name's Rose, right?" I asked. She nods her head. " I'm Seifer. These two guys are Raijin and Fuji."

" …" she still says nothing, but she nods towards them. She looks back at me. " What do you want to talk about? The vortex that brought us here?"

" That and others questions." I said. " But first, tell us about yourself and your friends. What sort of fighting skills do you have?"

" Several." she said. " I can use pretty much all weapons, though I prefer my own weapon, the Holy Life."

" What a unusual name for a weapon." I said thoughtfully.

" I didn't name it. My ancestor, the first Rose, owned it. It was passed on to me, the fifth."

" Oh, so the name goes on through the family. Do you have any powers?"

" Also yes." she said with a bored tone. The Chicken-wuss must have asked a lot of questions.

" What kind of magic?"

" Mostly Light attacks, but I could use all elements. The usual sort of thing." she said as she sits up with difficulty.

" Hey, no need to sit up." I said.

" I'll sit up if I feel like it." she said coldly.

" Okay… what was with all the blood and daggers when you guys arrived here?" I asked, wanting to just switch the topic.

" We were attacked. That should be obvious."

" By whom?"

" Hmph. My enemy, Malshano." Rose said, narrowing her eyes. " Otherwise known as the Black Lion."

" The black lion?" I asked, confused.

" A long story. Of which I don't feel like telling right now." Rose said, looking away.

" Alright, some other time. Now let's get to the vortex. How were you able to use it?"

" Yeah, we're curious, ya know?" Raijin said. Fuji nods.

" It's one of my powers." Rose said as she looks at us again. " How else is it used?"

" Are you a Sorceress?" I said, a little fearful.

" No, I'm just something else…" she said, looking out the window. I was about to ask another question.

" Yo Seifer!" Zell said as he swings the door open. I glanced at Rose to see her wince from the noise, though it wasn't all that loud.

" What the hell do you want Chicken-wuss?" I said, irritated by him again. " I'm talking to Rose here."

" And that's the problem." Zell said, grinding his teeth.

" Oh, sheesh guys, how about you argue outside of Rose's room?" the girl, Ebony, said as she pokes her head in. " She doesn't need a headache."

" Fine by me." I said as I exited the room, pushing Zell aside. Raijin and Fuji follows. " You guys can head somewhere else for awhile. I'm heading to the classroom to look something up."

" Sure Seifer."

" RIGHT." I head to the elevator, wanting to learn more about the SeeD rules, since I have finally qualified to become one. I don't want to mess this up again.

Rose's P.O.V.

' Idiots…' I thought as Zell also leaves the room. My head was now pounding from all the noise. After everyone left, I shoved the stupid covers off. Painfully sitting up fully, I put my feet over the edge onto the floor. I was going to walk around the place, and no one is going to stop me. My wounds were almost completely healed anyway. I put my boots on and after a few minutes of struggling, I was now standing on my feet. Grabbing my bag and putting it on, I walked over to the door. Hearing nothing from the other side, I opened it and peered around. No one. I exited the room and closed the door silently. Trying to be quiet, I exited the Infirmary altogether. After awhile, people were now exiting the cafeteria and heading to wherever. Some could tell that I was one of those people that fell out of the vortex and were looking at me in curiosity. I didn't care as I try hard to not limp or stumble. My leg was shooting pain each time I stepped on it. Oh well, it'll heal soon enough.

I reached the elevator. Pushing the button, the doors slides open. Stepping on, there were B floor, 1st floor, 2nd floor, and 3rd floor buttons. Thinking, the top floor must belong to the Headmaster. The B is for the basement. And the 1st floor is the one I'm currently on. I pushed the 2nd floor button. The door closes and began to climb to next floor.

' I wonder what's on the next floor.' I thought to myself. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There was a sort of bridge across from the elevator to the room with doors. Looking over the rails, I could see the other floor. I walked across and looked around. The door on my right was closed. Walking past it, I could see a door leading out to some balcony. I walk towards it.

Seifer's P.O.V.

I was exiting the classroom after finishing research. Looking to my left, I could see that girl from the Infirmary.

' What's she up to?' I thought. She went through the door leading to the small balcony. ' She left it open…' I followed her through it, curious. She exits through the final door, leaving that one open too. Carefully walking to the edge, I peer out to watch her. I could tell that she's panting from pain, but she seemed to not care. She walks over to the rail and leans onto it, looking out to the forest. A bird lands next to her, a white dove. She looks at it, then reaches out to it. ' There's no way she could touch it,' I thought.

She proved me wrong. The bird walked over to her and leans its head against her hand, being petted and scratched. I could see a small, sad smile on her face. Another dove landed near her. And another. And another. And a whole lot more! ' What the heck is she doing to attract them to her!' I thought to myself. She had some on her shoulders and arms. She was giggling.

" I never do seem to get away from birds like you, do I?" she said as she pets some at a time. " You do know I have nothing to give to you guys, right?"

' She sounds so caring, but when it comes to humans, she's really cold.'

" Oh well, I like the company anyhow. It's better than the doctor worrying over me. It's not like I can't take care of myself. All the wounds are gone now." she said as she picks a dove up.

' Hm…'

" Heh, I wonder if anyone noticed that I'm gone." she said out loud. " Ebony would be freaking about it though. And Inuakki wouldn't care, as usual. Even though those two are different, they're a perfect couple."

( Rose: looks at Ebony You don't mind if you would be paired up with him, would you?

Ebony: Not at all. Not unless I changed my mind later on.

Rose: Alright, back to the story.)

Rose just looks out to the forest, silent for awhile. " I wonder what we're going to do next… stay here, or get going to somewhere else? I guess I'll let Ebony choose this time." I decided to just back away. I could see that she wanted fresh air and to get away from people. I began to walk backwards.

CRACK!

' What the heck?' I thought as I look down. ' How did a stick get in here?' I look back out to find Rose looking at me. " Uh… hi?"

" Spying on me?" Rose said, turning around completely.

" Oh, well, I have seen you walking up here, and you're suppose to be in bed resting, so I thought I should investigate." I said in honesty.

" Really? I guess that's reason enough." she said, petting a dove still.

" How are you able to handle those doves? They don't ever come near people."

" They just come. They do trust people." she said. She came over to me, despite the fact that it must hurt to move still, and a dove flew onto my arm. " You just have to give them a reason to trust you."

" Oh." I said, starting to pet the dove. " You must have a special knack for getting the doves to trust you though."

" Don't know. I've never figured it out." she said as she turns to the rail again.

' Wow… she's really cute… What a minute, where did that come from!' I scolded myself.

" sigh. I think I better head back and find Ebony." Rose said as turns back around. " No telling what she'll do…" she tries to walk again, but then she grabbed her side, causing all the doves to fly off.

" Whoa, you okay?" I asked as I came over to her.

" I'll be fine…" she said as she moves away.

" Well, you don't look fine." I said as I approached her again. " Here, let me help you."

" … you ain't going to give up, are you?" she asked.

" No, I'm just too stubborn for giving up." I said as I gently grabbed her arm and steadied her. " You can ask anyone here."

" No, I believe I've already discovered this." Rose said. We were now making progress of getting back to her room.

" So, how come you decided to go walk around still hurt? You really should keep resting."

" I don't like being in small spaces like that room. I'm too used to being outside." was my answer from her. We reached the elevator.

" Well, maybe you would have to deal with it until you're completely healed then." I said as I pushed the button for the doors to open.

" Yeah, and that would be in about 2 hours there." Rose said as we stepped on the elevator.

" How can you heal fast? That really should be impossible without the use of magic." I asked.

" Well, I heal fast because we demons are like this." she said with a voice that says ' Duh.'

" A demon?" I said as the elevator began going down to the 1st floor.

" I am not in the mood to explain right now…" Rose said as the elevator stops. " Alright, I'll admit it, I am not all that well… thanks for helping me…"

" Hey, anything for you." I said before I realized what came out of my mouth. " Uh, I mean, um, your welcome…"

" Uh huh…" she said, confused a little. " I think I can walk without help."

" Well, I'm just going to stick with you, just to be safe." I said as the elevator finally opens. Rose steps out of it, me following. All students weren't out here, for the Exam were still going on. " Alright, let's get going before everybody comes back out."

Reaching the Infirmary, we could see the doctor and others all worried.

" What did I tell you… I knew they would worry…" Rose said, sighing.

" Rose!" Ebony said as she spotted us. " Why are you out of bed? You should be resting, not wondering around."

" What do you expect Ebony? She never does listen, you know." Inuakki said as he follows Ebony.

" Yeah, just the same way as you." Ebony shot back.

" Feh! Stupid wench!"

" Shut-up mutt!"

" Bitch!"

" Bastard! Sit!" Ebony yelled and Inuakki lands hard on his face.

" Damn it woman!" Inuakki yelled from the floor, his face still planted there.

" Uh…" was all I said. Rose slaps her forehead. Which was a bad thing to do with the sudden movement, since she just knocked herself off balance. " Whoa!" I yelled as I caught her.

" Be careful Rose." Ebony said as she comes over to Rose as I helped her to her feet again.

" Let's get you to your room." Doctor Kadowaki said, rushing over to check Rose. " You need to rest until you're fully healed. Maybe you should sleep. Seifer, please help her to her room." she said to me then.

" Sure doc." I said, helping Rose to the room.

" Damn, that hurts…" Inuakki said as he stands back up. He follows us into the room.

Ebony's P.O.V.

Rose was now in the bed, but yet, I know that she'll go disappear after awhile.

" Rose, why don't you sleep? It has been about 4 days since the last time you slept." I said to her. She just ignores the suggestion, as I figured.

" 4 days? Then you should catch some sleep while you're here." Doctor Kadowaki said to Rose as she exit's the room. I look at Rose.

" Just deal with it Rose and sleep. Even if that you only sleep for an hour."

Rose narrows her eyes for two seconds, then sighs. " You always have to make sense…"

" Well, duh Rose. I'm the only one that does most of the time. Inuakki certainly doesn't have any sense."

" Feh!" Inuakki said as he looks away, crossing his arms.

" Alright, so I think we'll go to bed, since it's about 10 o'clock anyway." I said, grabbing Inuakki's arm to drag him out of the room. " And Rose, please just sleep." I said before I was completely out of the room.

" Fine, whatever…" was what I heard before closing the door.

" Oh, and by the way Rose, I'm borrowing the CD player and the CD's." I said as I walk away.

" I was wondering where they went…" Inuakki complained.

" sigh. Ever since Rose has let you listen to that CD 'Drowning Pool', you can't seem to live without it!" I said as we met up with everyone else. " Besides, it's my turn to listen to it, remember?"

" Hmph." Inuakki said, crossing his arms again.

" You two always fight like this?" Seifer asked.

" Yeah, just as much as you and Zell does." I said. I then went to grab the small bag that has the CD player… to find that it were gone. I sighed. " Inuakki, sit boy." I said and a thud was now present.

" Damn you humans…" Inuakki said as I grabbed the bag from him.

" You demons are so impatient. You're definitely Inu Yasha's son."

" Shut-up! I'm not my father!" he said as he sits up.

' This is going to be a long night…' I thought.


	4. Ch IV: Rose's Nightmare Once More

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

Chapter IV: **Rose's Nightmare Once More**

Rose's P.O.V.

'Would they ever stop arguing?' I thought to myself. I heard a thud outside, meaning Inuakki just got punished with 'The Word'. ' Geez, why is Inuakki always a jerk to Ebony anyway?' I shake my head. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. ' I'm really tired…' I thought. My eyes were actually closing on their own. Soon, I fell asleep.

Ebony's P.O.V.

' Is she asleep?' I wondered. Before heading to the room that the Headmaster was kind enough to give me, I checked in on her. I could tell that she did fall asleep. And for real, not faked. She doesn't fake sleep. ' That's good.' I thought. ' Even though she'll get those nightmares again, like every time she falls asleep…' I exited the room completely and headed for the room. " A real bed will definitely be nice." I said out loud to myself, smiling.

" Why are humans preferring those beds?" Inuakki asked, suddenly showing up.

" Because Inuakki," I started as I walked off to my room. " we humans don't like sleeping against a tree or on the ground. It's bad for our backs and it's really uncomfortable."

" Feh." he stated, standing there for awhile before catching up with me.

" Why are you following me? You got your own room." I said.

" And the room is this way too." he stated.

" Oh. Right." I said. I finally reached the room. " Well, goodnight Inuakki."

" 'Night Ebony." he said as I walked in. I then fell onto the bed after removing my shoes and fell asleep.

Inuakki's P.O.V.

I walked over to my room and opened the door. Everything was pretty much like Rose's room, except more colorful. I closed the door and walked over to a wall and sat against it.

" …feh." I said before closing my eyes, falling into a light sleep.

(Rose: Why can't I ever write something more than this?

Ebony: Hey, not a lot of people can think of things to say at this part.

Rose: … makes sense. Opps, sorry people about this interruption.)

Rose's P.O.V.

_**(Nightmare)**_

" _**No, mom! Dad!" I cried as I was lifted into the air by the sphere. I watched as everyone were just talking, playing horse shoes, and all the kids playing with one another with paintball guns. " Please, not again…" I said to myself. I want to warn them so badly, but there was nothing that I could do about it. Nothing!**_

_**On the ground, I could see my younger self running around with a paintball gun, laughing. I could feel tears running down my face, knowing that I would have to see this all over again. My memories of the past… **_

" _**Die!" a voice was suddenly heard. Everyone were now looking at the direction, the young Rose was now behind the small pile of cement blocks. Then series of spells were shot off, anyone being hit were dead before they could hit the ground. **_

" _**NOO!" I yelled as my parents fell to the ground. **_

_**A lightening spell was now aimed at my younger self. Panicking, she fell backwards, but the spell slightly hits her forehead! She fell backwards, but still alive. She covered her forehead with the covered hand, my same right hand. It was bleeding, me already knowing that it would leave the same scar that I have on my left side of my head. The guy, Cosmos, then disappeared, leaving all the destruction behind.**_

" _**Mother… Father… Everyone… everyone is…" Young Rose said as she crawled out from behind the cement blocks, still holding her head.**_

_**The scene fades to a black background. I then fell as the sphere disappears, now falling onto the ground. Chains suddenly appears, wrapping around me, holding me to the floor. I struggled, but to no avail, I couldn't break them.**_

" _**Mwahahahaha…" was heard, a figure suddenly appearing in front of me. " You can struggle, you can run, but you could never hide from me or your past, Chosen One."**_

" _**Get away from me!" I screamed at him, trying to move away. Cosmos moves closer, laughing.**_

" _**You know that running would never be forever. Either I or Malshano will catch you. And you would join your family, dead.**_

" _**You-you monster!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes. " How can you kill my family without remorse! Why didn't you just kill me instead of them!"**_

" _**Oh, but I couldn't risk of not killing the right one, so why not everyone?" he sneered, smiling cruelly. He then moves away. " Mark my words, when I find you, you better be a challenge. I rather have some fun before I kill you." he said before he disappears. **_

_**I was now sitting there, tears were now spilling out of my eyes. Looking up, I could see those golden spheres that shows up all the time. My eyes were blurry of tears, but I could see shadow figures in those spheres.**_

" _**Damn you Cosmos…" I whispered. " I will get my revenge… for killing my family. And anyone else you killed." I said, now breaking down in anger and pain that is rushing through my body like a hot knife through butter. Never do I want this to happen to me again…**_

_**(Nightmare ends)**_

I bolted up from the comfort of the pillow, sweat pouring off my face.

" Oh, why do I have to suffer like this…" I asked quietly to myself. Tears pours out of my eyes. Trying to hold them back, I wiped at the escaped few away as I push the covers off of me. I put my feet on the floor. It doesn't hurt to move now. I stand up and walked over to the window. I pushed them open, the wind coming through it. Grabbing my bag, I climbed onto the window still. I looked down. It wasn't at all far for me, but it's pretty far down for a human. Looking over, I see the edge of the big ring that circles around the whole building. From the way it looks, the place hasn't been moved for awhile. The gates and all that were recently built, since they look so new compared to the building. I leaped over to the edge of the ring, passing several windows. I just hope that no one have seen me.

Seifer's P.O.V.

" What was that?" I said as something went past my window at high speed. I opened it and stuck my head out, looking to where it went. There, on the ring, is Rose! " What the heck? What are you doing out there!" I yelled, but not loud enough to wake others. She turns to me.

" I'm outta here, got a problem with that?" she said coldly, more cold than usual.

" Alright, what's wrong? Something is bugging you. Badly."

" It's none of your business. Leave me alone." she said as she turns to the edge and jumps off. Landing on a tree branch, she jumped off of that and lands on the ground and jumps over the fence!

" Holy shit!" I said, wide eyes. I grabbed my gun blade and quietly got out of my room. I rushed down the hallway, but making sure to be quiet. Once reaching the end of the hall, I ran around the elevator center to the outside entrance. ' How the heck could she do that? It's impossible to jump that high!' I thought as I rushed out the exit. I looked around for my room window. Spotting it, I then looked for a way to follow Rose, since she practically jumped over the fence.

" Alright, then I guess I have to get to the gates first." I said out loud to myself, walking that way. I opened the gates and slipped out, then heading to the same spot. Looking around, I could see a trail of broken twigs and crushed grass every now and then. " I guess it's that way." I said as I head that way. Every few steps, I see plants growing at fast rates. " What is doing this?" I thought out loud.

After awhile of walking, I finally reached a small clearing.

" You followed me." I heard, which means that Rose is here.

" Yeah, well, you just seemed to be really upset." I said, looking around for her.

" I'm up here." Rose said after awhile of me looking for her. I looked up and found Rose on a branch of a tree. And she is crying.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." she said as she looks away.

" Doesn't look like nothing. You're crying like there's no tomorrow." I said.

" So what? There's no law against crying." she shot at me. " Why did you bother following me?"

" There's no law against that." I said. Rose looks at me.

" Alright, you got me there. Sorry about snapping at you."

" Bad mood?"

" It's just… something I'm dealing with, for the rest of my life." she said.

" Ah. But, you're feeling better now, right?"

" Right…"

" What's bothering you, may I ask?"

" I rather not talk about it."

" Alright then…" I said. " Hey, can you just come down from there? I hate looking up to talk to someone."

" …Fine." she says as she jumps down from the tree onto the ground.

" That's better. Why did you come way out here anyway?" I asked.

" Why do you care? sigh. I'm used to being outdoors. Been traveling for a long time…" she said as she pulled her sketch book out and began sketching.

" Alright, I get what you're saying. I… uh… alright, how can you see what you are sketching?"

" Maybe it's because I'm a predatory cat demon?" she said as she looks up.

" Alright, can you please explain about this demon thing? I'm left in the dark here."

" It's a long explanation."

" Well, there's plenty of time before dawn." I said as I also sat down. " Start with the explaining."

" Got the point. It's long and boring, but okay. Be prepared to be blown to boredom kong."

Rose's P.O.V.

" So you are a cheetah demon huh?"

" I'm the ONLY cheetah demon," I said, already getting impatient.

" Then… What about your family then?" Seifer asked. I have then turned my head.

" They were all different from me. They were all human as far as I know of."

" Then how did you-"

" I do not know." I said as I finished off my sketch of the surrounding trees, trying to through off my memories of my life. Even if it has been 7 years since then.

" This is touchy subject, isn't it? Sorry."

" Hey, no need to apologize. You just don't know about my life, so you ask questions." I said. " Not your fault."

" You are a very complicated person, you know that?" Seifer said. " You would be cold to others, then you turn around and be nice and patient."

" I know. Ebony was the first person that I didn't scare off. She actually stuck with me, rather than get away quickly, like other people that ran into me."

" And what did Inuakki think of you?"

" He tried to attack me, not knowing if I'll hurt Ebony or not. She had to step between Inuakki and me before we began fighting."

" Attack you? Before meeting you?"

" Where he have lived by and in, ' Attack first, ask questions later.' It's the way of most demons in his world. You can't trust just anyone, being that there is petty thieves and murderers. Both human and demon alike."

" I guess that makes sense." Seifer said thoughtfully.

' Why is he here anyway?' I thought to myself, though I really don't mind his company. ' Oh well, it's better than fighting with Inuakki anyway. I'm surprised that Seifer was able to get past Inuakki's room without waking him.'

" What sort of drawings do you have in this?" Seifer said as he grabbed my sketch book from the ground.

" Hey! I didn't give you permission to look through it, you know." I said as I tried to get it back. He just pulled away more as he looks through it.

" These are really good. Is all these pictures of where you have been and who you met?" Seifer asked.

" Yeah, it's a habit of mine," I said.

" Hey, there's a sketch of everyone here!" Seifer said when he came across the newly added pictures. " Heck, even me, Raijin and Fuji! Very detailed too," he said as he admired it.

" Comes from talent and practice." I said. " No big deal."

" And what's this photo?" he asked as he picked up… my family picture!

" It's personal," I said as I snatched it and put it in my bag. " I was wondering where this went to. I was about to blame Dranzer for losing it."

" Hey, what's the matter? Who is the people on the picture?"

" Just… people I have known." I said. I stood up. " I'm heading back now." I said as I grabbed my bag.

" You coming or what?"

" Uh… yeah, I'm coming. Wait up," he said as he follows me. At least the whole night wasn't all that depressing as I thought it would. And I might have another friend, even if he is a bit of an idiot.


	5. Ch V: Discovering Something Else

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

**Chapter IV:** Discovering Something Else

Rose's P.O.V.

Me and Seifer arrived at the Garden by the time the sun was rising, meaning people are beginning to wake up to head to class, or whatever they were going to do today. And I knew that Ebony and Inuakki were up by now.

" I wonder what's going to happen today..." I said to myself. " So what are you going to be doing?" I asked Seifer.

" Eh. Head to class, pass the written exam, then try the field exam again. Hope that I'll make it this time," he said. " You?" I shrugged. " Well, I better head for the class, so see ya later," he said as he ran off. I watched him run off, actually kinda wanting him to stay with me. I shook my head as I walked into the building too. And ran into Ebony and Inuakki.

" So you have been with Seifer?" Ebony said, smiling at me.

" What's with that smile?" I asked suspisiously.

" Nothing!" she said, but still has that smile.

" So Rose, what's next to do?" Inuakki asked.

" ... I don't know, stay here, I guess."

" SeeD life sounds very interesting. Since we really don't have anywhere to go, and have no way of earning money unless we get a job, why don't we sign up for becoming a SeeD?" Inuakki suggested.

" You? With a job?" Ebony said, with a fake look of horror on her face.

" Feh, at least I came up with a plan."

" ... Inuakki has something there. Why not, I mean it'll give us something to do, and we can gather info on this world and if any Chaos Warriors are here too," I said.

" Do you honestly think that the Headmaster will let demons in the SeeD ranks?" Ebony said.

" Hell, why not? We're far stronger than regular humans," Inuakki said. " I'm sure that the Headmaster will want us in his army."

" Well, you better start studying then," I said. They both look at me as though I've gone crazy. " You gotta pass a written exam BEFORE you could go to the field exam. And the field exam is next week. So get cracking on those books, like I'm going to if we could do this. One of us should go to the Headmaster's office and ask him." They looked at each other, then at me. " ... and that person is me, isn't it?" I said.

" Yup, so tell us how it goes when you get back!" Ebony said.

" Geez, thanks alot guys..." I said as I headed for the elevator. I pushed the button for 3rd floor as I entered it. I hoped that he'll listen to what I have to say.

Hitting the 3rd floor and stepping out of the elevator, I looked at the double-doors. I wondered how he was going to take it that some demons wanted to join his SeeD ranks. I walked up to the doors and knocked before I got any second thoughts.

" Enter," I heard. I pushed the doors open and peered in. There was some elevator behind a desk, which had the Headmaster sitting behind that. He looked up at me when he finished whatever he was writing. " Ah, Rose. What is it that you're here for?"

" Uh, yeah. I know that this is going to sound kinda random, but me and my companions are wanting to join the SeeD ranks here. Since we don't have anywhere to go, and are completly clueless of what to do here, we wanted to do something to help anyway we could," I said, trying hard to sound calm which wasn't that hard to do. He regarded me as he was thinking of what I said.

" You all honestly want to join our SeeD ranks?" I nodded calmly. " Hm... the thing is that you need to be enrolled here to start your training. And you'll need to study everything here so that you understand the use of pyro-magic and GF's, or Guardian Force. How elements are to be used in battle, how to use the magic effectivly, what monsters are weak against what."

" I understand that we are to learn everything we need in order to join. But we honestly believe that we can learn all there is to know and pass both the written exam and the field exam, as I learned from Seifer. Plus, we know of how to use magic effectivly against our opponents, since we had to fight for our survival in the other worlds we were in. We hope that you'll allow us to join, even though we are not like everyone else here."

" Hm..." Headmaster Cid got and paced slightly, thinking. " I believe that there's no reason that you, Inuakki, and Ebony can't join. And you three know the danger of joining?" I nodded again. " Well, then I shall place you all in the classes and immediantly in training, and hopefully you can pass the written exam before the field exam that is next week. Right now, it seems impossible, even to me, to have you join the SeeD ranks in less than a week. But we shall go ahead and get you all registered, though we will have to 'twink' the system a bit, since you are not of this world, and I'm sure you don't want more attention as it is. But as of now, welcome to your new home, Rose."

* * *

Ebony's P.O.V.

We waited next to the elevator, so that Rose can tell us of what the Headmaster said. Inuakki, as usual, was impatiant.

" Gr... how much longer do we have to wait?" Inuakki complained.

" Be patiant. I don't want to hear you complain," I said, though I wasn't annoyed one bit. And I think Inuakki noticed.

" What are you so happy about?"

" Oh, nothing," I said, just smiling at him.

" No, spit it out. What is making you so damn happy?" he growled as he stood in front of me.

" You can't make me tell you."

" Do you want to bet?" Inuakki said, smirking now.

" Oh no, what are you going to do?" I said as I backed away from him, laughing nervously.

" You're not goin' anywhere until you tell me why you're so happy." Inuakki grabbed me and started tickling me!

" No! Stop!" I managed to say through my laughing. " No more!"

" Then tell me!"

" A-alright! I-I'll tell you, just s-s-stop tickling me!" He let go of me and I tried to breath as I backed far away from Inuakki. " Gawd, I hate it when you do something so unpreditable like that..."

" You're going to tell me why you're all happy?" Inuakki simply said in return.

" Yeah yeah yeah, please allow me to catch my breath, dammit," I said. " Alright. I'm happy because I think Rose LIKES Seifer."

" ... you're kidding me, right?" Inuakki said with such a disbelieving look. " Rose will NEVER like someone, she's too much like uncle Sesshomaru. Be serious and tell me why-"

" That's the truth! Haven't you notice how she let him help her more than anyone other than us? It's obvious that she likes him!"

" There's no way, in hell, that she'll like someone like Seifer. He's an asshole!"

" Yeah, just like you," I shot back, laughing.

" Why you wench..." He didn't to finish because the elevator came back down, Rose stepping out of it.

" Well? What he say?" I asked. Rose just smiled.

" Start studying. And here, your student I.D.s, showing that you're legally registered here at Balamb Gardens," she said as she gave Inuakki and me the I.D.s. It had pictures of us on it and our numbers and which Garden we go to.

" Whoo-ho! Go Rose!" I said.

" How did you convince him to let us join?" Inuakki said, scrowling slightly.

" Actually, it wasn't that difficult. He doesn't have anything against us being different. He just had to 'twink' the whole system to get us into the program."

" 'Twink'? Oh yeah, because we aren't even from this planet. Alright, I understand now," I said. " That works."

" Anyway Ebony, why were you so happy earlier?" Rose asked the same question that Inuakki asked.

" Nothing, I was thinking about something." I glared at Inuakki, as though saying, ' I DARE you to tell her why', when Rose shrugged and started walking towards the cafiteria.

" Well, I'm thirsty, so let's get some water, or in your case sodas more likely," she said.

" Soda sounds good to me," I said as I pulled Inuakki along to the cafiteria.

" What's a soda?"

Rose ordered the sodas and her water as me and Inuakki sat by the window. She came over and slid the sodas to us on the table.

" Enjoy."

" Thanks!" I said as I took a drink. Inuakki just stared at his. " Come on, just take a sip, it's like the drinks I got you in the last world."

" Fine..." he said as he picked it up and took a sip. His eyes widen as he had such a silly look on his face. He gets like this when he gets his sugar. After that, it seemed that the soda was ABSORBED, not drank. Rose and I began laughing hard from this funny event. The cafiteria people were wondering what was so funny. So did Squall, Seifer, and all them when they walked in for breakfast.

" What's so funny?" Zell asked. I just pointed at Inuakki, who had a giddy expression on his face.

" T-this is the reason why we d-d-don't give I-Inuakki much s-s-sugar," I choked out as I tried to stop laughing. They all began laughing too.

" But seriously, besides watching Inuakki, what are you guys doing here?" Seifer asked.

" Getting drinks. Me and Inuakki sodas, Rose just plain water," I answered after I finally stopped laughing. Inuakki was back to normal. Or pretty much normal, since he's now full of energy. " Oh, and by the way, we're now students here."

" You're kiddin'!" Zell said, shocked and happy at the same time. " You're all stayin' here, as students? That's great!"

" Going to try out a SeeDs?" Squall asked.

" Yup," Rose said as she sipped her water, now calm and serious again. Figures she'll slip her emotionless mask back on.

" Since we don't have anywhere to go, why not stay here and do something useful?" I said.

" What about your families on your world?" Rinoa said.

" Oh, we can go back to our homes and visit them, but we pratically don't have a home, since we decided to head on our own," I said, partially lying, mostly for Rose.

" Psh, I don't HAVE a home to go to. My uncle Sesshomaru? Not likely!" Inuakki said. " He doesn't welcome half-breeds, like all the other people back there, humans and demons alike."

" We know, Inuakki, we know," I said. " It's the same thing with humans vs demons, we know."

" It must be a tough life on your planet guys," Quistis said.

" Actually, only Inuakki is from the planet we came from. Me and Rose are from another."

" Jeez, this is confusing. There's OTHER planets that has people living there?" Irvine said.

" Yeah. Duh," Rose said.

" Alright, enough talking and more of getting food!" Zell said, rushing over to the counter and already beginning to order some hotdogs.

" Zell and Inuakki are more alike when it comes to food..." I said. " Inuakki is more impressed with instint noodles than men visiting the moon..."

" Visiting? Try people living in a space station near the moon," Squall said. " Esthar achieved that. But that's because of the moon is not human inviromental from the monsters, which all originally lived there."

" Living in space?" Inuakki said, not believing that. " That's something that I have to see for myself."

" That's not even possible at my planet," I said. " Not with the technology there right now anyway. Maybe later on though."

All the while, Rose had suddenly disappeared from the table and out the cafiteria. I just realized this. " Oh, where did she go NOW?"

" Huh? Oh, Rose," Inuakki said. " Don't know." A black and brown dog suddenly entered the cafiteria, running over to Rinoa, barking.

" Angelo! Hey girl," she said as she kneels down and pets her. " Where've you been?"

" Ah, she's cute!" I said. Inuakki just blinks. " Oh, don't be jealous Inuakki. Your ears are still cute," I laughed. He growls at me like a dog.

" Don't even think about touching them!" I laughed even more. Angelo just notices me and Inuakki. She walked over to me and began sniffing my hand, then licks it.

" Hi," I said as I scratched her ears. She enjoyed it, meaning that she whined when I stopped. " My hand is going to get tired if I continue scratching you," I laughed.

" She just loves the scratching," Rinoa laughed. Angelo then went over to Inuakki and cocked her head at him.

" What?" Inuakki said. Angelo whines at him. " Of course I smell like a dog, that's because I'm half dog demon." Angelo barks. " Yes, I know I'm not human, what of it?"

" You can understand Angelo?" Rinoa asked.

" That's because he IS dog demon, even if half."

" Oh shut-up Ebony..."

" Well, I guess we should head to the library and start reading until our brains fall out," I said, laughing. " Catch you guys later. If you see Rose, tell her we're at the library."

" Alright, will do," Seifer said as he sat down. So with that, I dragged Inuakki to the library.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

' So, what's this place?' I thought as I wondered into a area called Community Center. It was really the only place I haven't checked out yet, while everywhere else I've already explored. I walked down the stairs as I listened to the water rushing beneath the floors and stairs. Reaching the end, I see many instruments, including a piano, electric guitars, regular guitars, flutes, violens, saxiphones, drums, and other various ones.

I sat down at the piano bench. ' Well, at least I know where to find instruments if I feel the need to play a song,' I thought as I pushed a key on the piano. It was finely tuned, meaning that people plays on it often. I randomly pushed other keys, but pretty soon, my hands seemed to gain a mind of their own, because I was then playing 'The Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. I didn't realize it until I reconized the final part of the whole thing. ' Jeez, I _must_ be bored if I'm playing this... oh well, I like his works anyway.'

" So this is where you disappeared to, eh?" I heard behind me. " You're full of surprises. I mean, you playing a piano? You look more of a person who would play a electric guitar." It was Seifer.

" I do play that instrument, but I can also play this, the flute, drums, the keyboard, the bass guitar, and a regular guitar," I answered I got up and faced him.

" Hell, I can barely play the guitar while you can play four with ease!" he laughed. " Anyway, Ebony and Inuakki wants you to know that they are in the library, studying everything they can for the written exam. Shouldn't you do the same?"

" Eh. I can do that later," I said. " I read too damn fast, so I will have no trouble catching up with Ebony and Inuakki. I'd better let them have a day start on it," I smirked slightly.

" Ah. Well, Selphie is happy now," Seifer said as he smirked himself. Mine fell from my face.

" And... why's that?" I said, not liking how this is going.

" Because I finally found another person who can play instruments!" Selphie's voice was heard. I narrowed my eyes at Seifer. Just imagine a anime sweatdrop on my head with a look on my face that says, " I soooo hate you right now" at Seifer, who was just laughing.

" You tricked me into this, I know you did," I said quietly to Seifer. Laughing even harder was my answer.

" I was looking like crazy for someone who could play a electric guitar for the band! This band is performing at the SeeD celebration, for those who were able to pass the exam. We thought we could have more of a selection in music. You have got to know other music, since you're from another world."

" Geez, can't you just use a CD player...?" I said. Selphie gave me a blank look. " Nevermind, since you don't even know what that is..."

" So will ya? Pleeeeeaaaase? Pretty pretty PRETTY please?" Selphie begged.

" Okay, okay, enough with the begging. Sure, I'll play the guitar," I gave in. " Just tell me what sort of music you're looking for..."

" THANK YOU!" she said so happily, you'd think she could launch off with that much energy. " The first meeting is tomorrow, at noon. So bring ideas of what the music we could play!"

" Sure, whatever..." Selphie ran off in high spirits. I glared at Seifer slightly. " Planned?"

" Ah, sorry, but Selphie really needed someone for her band, since not alot of people can even play a kazoo. So she got me into the plan of finding the last person."

" ... oh well. I don't mind that TOO much anyway." I began walking back out to the hallway. " To the Training Center?" I asked Seifer.

" Okay, I'm for that," he said as he caught up. So, off to kick some monster's asses.


	6. Ch VI: The Band Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**

The character Rose L. M. the 5th and Malshano is mine. Ebony belongs to element hanyou and Inuakki belongs to her friend. And any other characters that I own, I will let you know!

* * *

**Chapter V:** The Band Meeting

Rose's P.O.V.

" So Rose, what's your battle skills?"

" I have several different ways of battling, but I guess I usually use my claws for the fights. It's more natural to me." Me and Seifer have arrived at the Training Center. " But I also use my Holy Life rod alot."

" So the sharp claws have a purpose other than scratch the living daylights out of someone?" Seifer laughed. " Well I guess that's understandable. Alot of monsters in here are Grats, which are weak, but it's the T-Rexaur you have to watch out for. And also the Armadodos and Granaldos. The T-Rexaur is still the strongest in here, but still."

" Alrighty, thanks," I said as I grabbed my weapon from the sheath on my backpack. " Ready to battle?"

" Believe me, I am," he laughed as he pulled out his gunblade and peered around. We have walked pretty far into the Center without realizing it, but it was what we were going to do anyway. I heard something move behind some bushes, though Seifer didn't. The sound of hissing was heard before I saw something like gas coming our way.

" Seifer, move!" I said as I jumped aside, Seifer doing that same. The cloud disappeared as he looked.

" Good move, that was the Sleeping Gas attack from a Grat." The Grat that he just mentioned crawled out of the bushes, its vinus trap-like arms waving around, it clicking its venus trap mouth at us. " This one's mine!" Seifer yelled as he rushed at it and stabbed it through the head, killing it instintly. Another Grat rushed at him from behind, but I got to it before it got to Seifer. I slashed its neck, causing it to stop and scream before it was dead. " Thanks," Seifer said as he looks for another Grat and attacks it.

This continued, Seifer and me fighting all the Grats that decided to try for some live prey. Probably about an hour or so is when we suddenly heared a roar.

" Oh-o, that's a T-Rexaur! It'll be a better challange!" Seifer said as he peers around for it. And then it showed up. As big as a Tyrannosaurus rex, this fella had the works. The teeth, the small arms, the powerful muscles in his legs, tail, and jaws, you can tell that this is a creature to take down with caution. This would be a clich'e with Jurrasic Park all over again.

" This is a sort of question many people thought at my planet: Would one rather face one Tyrannosaurus rex, or a pack of Velociraptors, if dinosaurs were still alive?" I said as I kept watch on the T-Rexaur, who roared again in challange. Seifer gave me a weird look before facing the T-Rexaur, who then charged at us. Seifer held out a hand and emitted from it Firaga, hitting the monster in the face directly. He roared in pain from the burns, but still continued running. I gripped my rod as I took off running at the T-Rexaur, using about half of my speed.

" Whoa, what the!" Seifer said when he seen me next to him one second, the next nearly at the feet of the creature. I jumped high and landed on the T-Rexaur's back. He stopped and tries biting me by twisting his head to me. He continues switching sides to try and get me. I was just aggrivating him like a flea to a dog.

**" I will squash you flat, puny human!"** he roared at me. Of course, it was just roars and growls to Seifer.

" Yeah yeah, just keep trying big guy, you'll eventually get me," I said, provoking him. " Hey Seifer! Any help would be appriciated as long as you don't get stepped on!"

" Help coming up," he said, though I can tell that he was astonished that I was brave enough to sit on the T-Rexaur's back and continue poking fun at it. He shot off a Blizzaraga spell this time, freezing the chest area, so now the arms were stuck for now. The T-Rexaur's attention switched to Seifer. He roared a challange at Seifer, who answered with a Thundaga striking in the head. The T-Rexaur is now pissed. Forgetting all about me, he began charging again. I allowed myself to slide down the tail, but at the last second I grabbed the end of the tail and landed on the ground. Digging my heels into the dirt as best I could, I managed to stop the big guy from running over Seifer in rage. Both of them looked at me, Seifer in shock, the T-Rexaur in confusion. The confusion disappeared from the T-Rexaur as he began swinging his tail in attempt of throwing me off. Especially towards the vines. I just land on my feet against the walls and continued hanging on. One of my feet was caught by a vine loop...

' This is probably going to hurt,' I thought as I held on tight to the tail, which yanked my ankle nearly out of place when he swung again. The vine came with me, though it was forcefully yanked off, nearly like my ankle. I almost yelled outloud, but I forced myself to watch the mouth, because he suddenly decided that he can bite me off his tail. ' Not happening!' I thought as I let go as soon as the tail swung upward, launching me into the air, vines trailing me. The T-Rexaur had a lunch alright. A tail sandwich. I landed on his back again as he began roaring very LOUDLY. The roar was hurting my ears!

" Rose!" I heard Seifer somewhere in the roar of pain.

" I'm fine!" I yelled as I grabbed the vines from my foot as I hung on to the back. My ankle is throbbing a little bit, but I think it was otherwise okay. The T-Rexaur continued roaring as he began thrashing his tail and feet everywhere. The tail scored a direct hit against Seifer's chest, sending him flying backwards and into vines. At that, something seemed to snap, because I was then trying to lasso the vine through all the teeth of the big T-Rexaur. It went behind all of the teeth as he snapped his mouth closed, about to roar again. I'm going to take it that his tail was a definite thing to NOT bite with full force. He swung his head the other way, throwing the end I just thrown my way again. I grabbed it after a few tries and pulled both ends back with all my strength! His head was snapped back has he struggled against the vine. Luck for me, the vine was 1: Not between teeth, and 2: VERY thick and strong. It was now like handling a wild horse. A very LARGE horse. I kept pulling, which causes him to go backwards towards that fallen log. My intention is to trip him, which worked quite splendily. He fell onto his side after he slammed a foot into the log and trapping it there. I was thrown into the spiky thorns and branches of the fallen tree.

" Whoa... what a RIDE!" I said as I sat up, shaking my head. I was pratically laughing from the rush and fear I felt earlier when being swung around on the tail.

" Rose! Rose, you okay?" Seifer said as he came over, rubbing his chest. " Rose, why the hell are you laughing?"

" Ahhh, you wish to know? Then you should go on that roller coaster," I said, meaning the ride of a life time on a T-Rexaur. He just gave me a look of dumbfoundness, which causes me to laugh even more. " I'm fine, I'm fine, I swear I am," I said as I stood up.

" You're not, you're bleeding a little bit on your arm."

" Huh? Oh, it must be from the thorns and sticks," I said as I looked at my right arm. It has some scratches and scrapes. I heard the T-Rexaur groan, meaning the tail was now throbbing with more pain. I began walking over to it, but Seifer grabbed my other arm.

" Wait a minute, you were crazy enough to jump on its back, and now you're going to walk up to it, where it might eat you? Are you mental?"

" He's not going to do anything. His leg is caught, see?" I said as I pulled my arm away and pointed.

" You are insane, that's all that I can describe you..." Seifer said in awe.

" Perhaps I am," I laughed again as I went up to the giant T-rex like creature. He growled at me, but didn't do anything.

**" I cannot believe that I was defeated by a human girl..."** he growled to himself. He doesn't know that I can understand him.

" Yeah, you were defeated by me, but I'm not human," I said to him as I stared him directly in one eye, showing that I was not afraid and that I am the boss, like you do to a dog. " Smell my blood? That's proof that I'm not human." I put my bleeding arm near his nose. He widens the eye that I'm staring into.

**" It's not possible... you came? The Guardian came here? HERE?" **

" Yeah, that's alot of reactions I get from many places I've been at. Why is it that creatures know what I am, I will never understand. But get one thing straight: I'm not a human, and even if I am, I could defeat you anyway. Now, would you like to live peacefully, or try attacking Seifer, me, or anyone else and get killed?" I growled as me and him continued the stare-down. After a long time, he finally looked away in submission.

**" I am sorry for not realizing that it was you..."** he said as he tries to pull his foot out of the log. Didn't work. **" Now my punishment is being stuck."**

" Then I'll help you out of that situation," I said as I walked over to the log. He was surprised.

**" You're helping me? After I hurt you and your friend?"**

" Why not? You're not going to attack us now." I pounded at the wood to see how strong it was. It was strong, alright. He was caught between the ground and the log, so maybe I could somehow lift the damn thing up. " Hey Seifer! Give me a hand with this thing, will ya?"

" WHAT! How the HELL do you expect ME to go near THAT and RELEASE it so that it's FREE again? You're crazy enough to do that, but nuh-uh!No way! Not me!" he yelled at me.

" Fine, then I'll do this job myself," I said as I rolled my eyes. I didn't really expect him to help me in the first place anyway. I pulled the other vine that was with me underneath the log under and over. Tossing that over the strongest branch in the other tree, I pulled as the T-Rexaur began pulling out his leg. As soon as I raised it more, he got free and was nursing it and his tail. I dropped the vine, the log crashing into the ground.

**" Thank you..."** he said as he licked the blood from his tail, trying to get it to heal.

" You got chompers, I'm just glad that your tail wasn't me," I remarked as I came over. " But yowch, that must really hurt." I lightly touched the tail above the bite marks.

**" What are you doing?"**

" Heal it, what else?" I said as I allowed my horn to appear. His eyes widens again as I lightly touch the tail, healing it with the weird silver stuff that always come out of my horn when healing. Sure, it may take energy from me, but I can't stand seeing someone or something in pain. As soon as the marks were gone, the silver substance went back into my horn, hitting me with less energy than I had from earlier. I made the horn disappear again as Seifer walked over SLOWLY to me, keeping his eye on the T-Rexaur.

" Are you okay? You just slumped forward just a few seconds ago."

" Heh, nothing to worry about," I said as I smiled a bit at him. The adreilline from earlier was definitly gone, leaving me to be myself again. The T-Rexaur poked his muzzle at us. Seifer jumped and nearly swung his gunblade at him, but I grabbed his arm. " He's not going to attack us."

" And how the hell are you to know all this stuff? He's a monster, you know."

" So?" was my simple remark.

**" I think you should get going. There's others like me here, and they attack anything they see, like I did."**

" Thanks for the advice," I said as I patted his muzzle. He gave a toothy grin as he suddenly kneeled down. " What are you doing?"

**" Giving you and him a ride back to the entrance. I happen to know that there's a group of Gnats and other T-Rexaurs in one direction, the direction you and him came from."**

" Eh, I guess we had enough fights." I climbed onto his back, on the shoulderblades where it was flat to sit on. " Coming Seifer? He's giving us a ride to the entrance."

" This is crazy! How the heck can one fight a giant monster, win, then make the creature obey?" he said in shock.

" This isn't obediance, this is called a favor. He said that there's a large group of Gnats and T-Rexaurs that are in the direction we're going back through."

That was enough to get him on the T-Rexaur's back. He sat on the other shoulderblade, next to me. The T-Rexaur stood up with grace that you don't expect from a large, bulky creature like him and began walking. It was pretty much a smooth ride.

" So, how come you can understand those roars?" Seifer suddenly asked.

" Like I told you yesterday and this morning, I'm not human. I have the ability to talk to animals and other creatures," I said boredly.

" So you can talk to animals, yet you don't want to talk to other people?" he said as he smirked.

" So what if I'm not a people-person? It's not a sin."

" Yeah yeah, you continue saying that to yerself," he said as he pulled out a roll of wrapping bandage and gently grabbed my injured arm.

" Hey, who said that you can fix my arm?"

" And who said that you can go rescue a giant creature that could've have you for a snack?" he said as he pushed my sleeve up and began wrapping my arm. I was all for pulling my arm away and telling him to leave it alone, but I'm not keen on meeting the ground face-first from this height. So I had to settle with sticking my tongue out at him, which just makes him laugh. He was about to take my glove off to check my hand, but I stopped him before he could see what was on my wrist.

" My hand's fine, it was protected the whole time. Thanks for fixing my arm though," I said as I pulled my sleeve down after he tucked the end to secure it from falling off.

" Eh, least I could do since you stopped this guy from running me over."

**" We're here,"** the T-Rexaur said as he lowered himself down to the ground. We climbed off.

" Thanks Rex," I said, just giving him a short name. He growled in response as he stood up and walked off.

**" We will meet again, hopefully soon,"** he had said.

" Well, it's late. What time is it...?" Seifer checked his watch.

" 9:26."

" Hm. I guess I'll go to the library and study with Inuakki and Ebony until we're chased out of the library... See ya tomorrow?"

" Yup. You just take care of that arm, and don't forget about the band meeting at noon, in the Community Center."

" Okay, don't sound like you're my m-mother," I said, covering the stuttering with a yawn. Mentioning my mother or father, or anybody else I knew causes me to nearly go cry somewhere. " So, see you tomorrow then," I said as I waved and walked off to the library.

Met Inuakki and Ebony at the last table. There were several piles of books on the table as they read.

" ' - and as Balamb Garden was being established, the other two Gardens were beginning to be discussed. Students came from all over the two countinets, the land that Balamb stood upon and one land near Balamb, began to come to the Balamb Garden once it was up and running. Balamb Garden and the other two Gardens, Trabia and Galbadia, were made on the what we now know is shelters that people in the past go to for protection. It was perfect for housing the students and facualties of the Gardens. So that-"

" Jeez Ebony, you have to read outloud?" I said as I grabbed a book from the many piles. Ebony looked up at me in surprise.

" It's about time that you joined us! We really need to study to pass that-"

" I know, that's why I am here now," I said as I sat down and opened the book. " Let's get studying."

Rose, you were fighting in the Training Center with Seifer. What did you fight to cause injury to your arm?" Inuakki said without looking up.

" Believe it or not, a T-Rexaur," I said as I began reading.

" Oh, that weird creature that looks like a T-rex in our worlds," Ebony said. " I've seen pictures of the monsters here in this world, including that monster."

" Well, Rex is now not going to attack people. I defeated him and he's an ally."

" No heart to kill him?"

" Nope. Now I better start reading or else I won't pass the written exam."

" 'Kay, got it." After that, it was all reading from there until 11:00, when the librarian chased out. We went to our rooms after saying night to each other. Throughout the whole night, I layed on the bed awake and waiting for morning...

After a long night of waiting, noon was beginning to approach. Rose goes to the Community Center, Seifer waiting for her at the entrance. They entered and meet...

" You FINALLY arrived! I thought you ran away or something!" Selphie said as we walked down the steps. There was about 5 people there, including Selphie. Boy, can't you tell that the band is sooo popular? Seifer and me sat down in the remaining chairs. " OKAY! Now that everyone's here, let's begin by deciding on the music we'll perform. Any suggestions?"

No one raised their hands.

" How about the same music from last year?" one person mumbled loudly, though we don't know who it was. " It's good enough."

" Oh, but we need something new for this SeeD Welcome party! Rose, what sort of songs do you know?"

" Lot's, that's all you got to know there," I said. " I can't possibly name them all off from the top of my head. There are catogories and types of music. Metal rock, rock n rool, hard metal rock, classical, jazz, rap, so on and so forth."

" How about you perform a 'metal rock' one?"

" ... alright, though I don't-"

" STOP THOSE ANIMALS!" someone shouted from the hallway as we heard running.

" You know that we can uuuuunnnnddddeeerrrrsssstttttaaaaannnnnd #understand# you!" I heard the most familiar voice. I groaned in annoyment as my head went backwards, hitting the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

" They found me..."

" Who found ya?" Seifer said in confusion, looking at me with a weird look. We then heard the clicking of nails and flapping of wings.

" You're about to find out..."

" ROSE!" six different said in chorus as they pounced on me, sending me and the chair backwards to the floor.

" Nice to see you too, if you call this a greeting..." I said as my companion animals greeted me with licks and rubbings from their faces. " Can you let me sit UPRIGHT now?"

" What the hell? Talking animals?" I heard from everyone.

" Melody, Trila, everyone, get off. C'mon, I'm serious, let me up now. I can't breathe with all of you on my lungs," I said as I pushed them off and got up.

" See! I told you they would attack someone!" one of the faculty members of the Garden said as three people came to a stop, breathing hard.

" They didn't attack anyone, they were greeting me," I said as I turned the chair back onto its legs.

" But, but-"

" She told you. They're her animals," Seifer said.

" Oh, but... very well, but YOU, girl, better keep them out of trouble..." another one of the faculity members said as they looked crossed while walking away.

" Looks like ' The World Crossers' are back together," Melody the grey cat said. " Your vortex somehow took us the another countinet. We had to sneak aboard this weird train that goes underwater to get here."

* * *

( Here's what I'm going to do. You just look at that picture, the first link, on my profile page, and you'll know who and what the animals are.)

* * *

" ' The World Crossers'? What is that, a group name?" Selphie said, looking delighted from this. 

" They say that because sometimes to earn money in the last world, we performed music. And Melody automatically dubbed us ' The World Crossers'," I said as I shook my head.

" Ah, so that's how you know how to play the instruments," Seifer said.

" I've known how to play those instruments because my d... dad's friend teached me when I was little. I just passed the teachings to these guys," I said as I rolled my eyes.

" Well, then perform for us that 'metal rock' song!" Selphie said as she clapped her hands together.

" Alright Selphie... guys, come on," I said as we went for the instruments. Trila at the drums, Allen with the bass guitar, Melody with the electric keyboard, Dranzer with the double bass, Phoenix and Kate working with the additinal, and me with the electric guitar. " So, what shall the song be Dranzer? You choose."

" ' All Over Me'?"

" Sounds good to me."

Kate, Phoenix, and Melody began the song, then followed by me, Dranzer, Allen, and Trila. Dranzer sang the song, me and Allen was the background chorus.

" Something I just might regret,

Something you will not forget.

Maybe I should throw away,

Everything I've learned today.

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me!

Pushing forward from the truth.

Maybe it's me and maybe it's you.

Sometimes I don't know myself.

Twenty-eight years straight to Hell!

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me!

There's something changing in me

There's something growing in me

There's something changing in me

There's something growing inside of me

#faint at first#

Growing... changing...

Growing... changing...

Go away

Don't want this

Go away

Don't want this

Go away

Don't want this

Go away

Don't want this!

Go away!

Don't want this!

Go away!

Don't want this!

Go away!

Don't want this!

Don't want this!

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me!

There's something changing in me

There's something growing in me

There's something changing in me

There's something growing inside NOW!

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me

All over me..."

#by ' Drowning Pool'#

Selphie was clapping hard at the end, the others also clapping after her, smiling big.

" That was a cool song!" she said.

" Much better than some of the usual music!"

" Excellent! We have GOT to let you all perform!"

" Who would've expect ANIMALS being able to play instruments! That would be a great opening!"

" Hell, it looks like you'll be not just a SeeD Rose, but also a highly recommended band," Seifer said as he was clapping like everyone else. As the animals allowed themselves to be petted and praised, I just stood off at the side, fighting off this need to smile from everyone's approval...

And the blush from Seifer's praise.


	7. Ch VII: The Written Exam

**DISCLAIMER**

Um... STILL don't own Final Fantasy 8, so what's new?

* * *

**Chapter VI:** The Written Exam

Rose's P.O.V.

" Argh! What is this talking about!" Ebony mumbled to herself as she read another book randomly plucked off the shelves.

" Calm yourself, jeez," I said. " When it comes to studying, you're worse than Inuakki."

" Feh!" was what I got from both Ebony and Inuakki. I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to the book about pyro-magic and GF's. I've easily went through five thick books in about three hours. Like I said, I read too fast.

Ebony, Inuakki, Seifer, a few other students, and I were in the library, cramming what we could for the exam that was to take place tomorrow afternoon. They always keep staring at me when they glance up, since they are MAYBE on their second book, and I was already on the sixth book and nearly done.

" I've never seen someone read so much in little time," Seifer finally said when I read the last page and went for another book.

" Genitic gene throughout my family," I said as I opened the book and buried myself in it. I'd be out in the Training Center and fighting, but I knew that I better study or else won't pass. Us new students been going to classes all day yesterday and today. I was lucky to know most of this stuff the Instructors were telling me...

" ... I guess I'm done and ready for the test," I said as I finally got bored of reading about another hour or so.

" Same here," Inuakki said as he slammed his book shut, looking as though wanting to shred the books apart. A joke suddenly came to me, and Ebony will probably be the only one to get it.

" Ebony," I said as she began collecting the books.

" What?"

" You know that you played too much Resident Evil, when you yell in the middle of class 'Reset!'" I said. She started laughing. " You know that you played too much Resident Evil, when you say in school ' YOU FOUND A PENCIL . TAKE THE PENCIL? YES.' and then ' EQUIP PENCIL? YES.'" Ebony laughed even more while Seifer just sort of stared, though he laughed a little bit too. " You know that you played too much Resident Evil, when you killed the cafiteria lady when she didn't give you a Green Herb."

" What's with all those sayings?" Seifer said in amusement.

" Resident Evil is a video game at our planet full of dead zombies, and Rose here keeps coming up with the 'You know that...' jokes," Ebony said as she calmed down.

" You know that you played too much Resident Evil, when you kept shooting a guy that died from sucide to make sure he's dead," was what I gave as an answer when Seifer looked over at me again. They both bursted out laughing, though everyone else gave a glare at us. We left the library as soon as we have put the books away.

" Any longer in that room and I'd have gone in a frenzy and torn the books to pieces," Inuakki said.

" Yeah, we know that you're reading skills are low," I said. Just before Inuakki could say anything, my animal companions came up.

" You FINALLY got out of there!" Melody said as she bounded onto my shoulder. I ruffled her fur a little, then fell quiet as everyone was talking about how they were hoping to pass.

**(And here, I thought I got ENOUGH of school! But no.. I'm confounding everyone in one, lol)**

" You should expect us to study, remember?" Ebony said as she looks at Melody. " So, what now guys? Go fight in the Training Center? I'm ready for something more exciting than reading!"

" Then do you know how to play cards?" Seifer asked. Ebony raised an eyebrow.

" What card game is it?"

" The Triple Triad game, of course!" Seifer said, laughing. " A psycic named Orlan practically invented the game, though it says that he only modified the cards so that they are used to play in games."

" Ah... we don't know how to play it though."

" Then I'll have to teach you sometime! But since the exam is tomorrow and everything, we better not learn anything more, and just go to the Training Center. Or the cafiteria first, since I'm starving."

" You just NOW thought about your stomach?" Inuakki said as he smirks. " We all had to skip breakfast to learn so much in one day. And because Ebony wouldn't wake up in time for class."

" Shut-up!"

" Make me!"

I could only roll my eyes as I walked past the two arguing friends of mine. They are like some married couple fussing over who is right about something...

" They always argue over the littlest of things?" Seifer asked me as he watches them.

" Almost always."

" ... I guess we either drag them apart, or slip away so that we're not part of the scene."

" It's better if you let them fight it out, because Ebony will win this with the word that starts with an s. As you've seen when we first arrived here. So, I suggest that we head for the cafiteria without them."

" Then Plan B it is," Seifer said as we quickly slipped away. We were nearly there when we heard,

" Dammit, SIT!"

BAM!

" Blasted woman! Why'd you go balistic like that just because I told the truth!"

" I thought I told you to SIT! SIT SIT SIT!"

BAM! BAM BAM BAM!

" I'd REALLY hate to be in his shoes..." Seifer said as he looked as though feeling sorry for Inuakki.

" Be glad you're not him. It would have been bad to have two Inuakki's instead of one."

" 'Specially the part that there would be many face-plants in the floor." We both laughed.

" Very true. What beverages is there in the cafiteria? Sodas, water, and so on?"

" Yeah, including coffee, tea, and milk. Why?" Seifer asked.

" Because I was making sure that there was water, since that's all that I will drink," I said, laughing.

" Then why'd you ask...? Wait a minute, you just did that to have a laugh, wasn't it? You already knew that there was water there, since you had some yesterday!"

" Guessed it, genius," I said as he smacked himself in the face for being so foolish to fall for it. I strolled ahead, just in case he was going to try and get back at me.

Ebony and a red-faced, nearly with a broken nose Inuakki finally caught up with us as I got my water and Seifer orders for two hotdogs, pretty much for himself I guess. Inuakki and Ebony followed suit with the ordering as I hunted for a table near the windows. I sat down and stared out the windows, sipping the water.

" What'cha thinking about now?" Seifer asked as he joined me at the table.

" Eh. This and that," I said, not really going to tell him what I was thinking about. " But I know you're thinking about revenge on that mind trick I pulled on ya."

" How did you ever guess?" he laughed.

" I better watch myself then."

" What did Rose do?" Ebony asked as she and Inuakki joined us.

" Nothing," Seifer said. " At least nothing compared with the two of you yelling at each other."

" Shut-up," Inuakki huffed as he started eating his hotdog. Ebony just laughs as she drinks her soda. I took another drink of my water as they were eating their hotdogs. It'a amazing how I wasn't trying to escape from them these few days. I guess I just got used to this, or something. I sighed as I remembered that besides studying today, I also got band practice... can't we say swell?... I was brought out of my thoughts from someone poking me in the shoulder.

" Rose, can you hear me?" Seifer said.

" Huh? Sorry, spaced off again," I said as I shook my head. " What is it?"

" Want the other hotdog? I just realized that you haven't eaten anything here ever since you guys first arrived here."

" Eh... no thanks, not hungry," I said. " Thanks anyways though, the thought counts."

" Psh, she's never hungry. You'd think she feeds off the sun or something," Ebony said as she gives me a look that says, ' You're unbelievable at times, and you know it.'

" So? I'm a demon Ebony, I don't have to eat all the time like you or anyone else," I said boredly.

" What I tell you? Stubborn like Uncle Sesshomaru," Inuakki said as he attacked his soda. Seifer laughs at how Inuakki was once again getting hyper from all the sugar.

" I swear, you guys really crack me up," he said. His other friends, Raijin and Fuijin, came over from the enterance of the cafiteria and was talking with Seifer in loud voices, just asking him how was his studying going along and whatnot they had popped up in their heads.

" Gawd, I'm going to go ahead and head for band practice..." I said to everyone as I stood up and thrown the cup into the nearest trashcan. " See ya guys later, most likely either at the Training Center, or tomorrow during the exam. Bye!" I said over my shoulder as I started to head for the Community Center.

* * *

Seifer's P.O.V.

" And there she goes," Ebony said, laughing.

" She's really quiet for a woman, ya know?" Raijin said, before being pelted by a empty soda can.

" What's being a girl have to do with anything!" she demanded, though she was laughing all the while.

" You just ruined your tough look," Inuakki said as he smirked.

" Ah, shove it up your ass, dog boy."

**( Crap... now I'm hyper and energitic! (Has drunk two, TWO cups of coffee, full of sugar and French Vanilla creamer. Jittery teeth, fingers flying across the keyboard) Yup... I'm reared up and READY TO CONTINUE! )**

" So, Seifer," Raijin began, talking in low tone, while Fujin walked away. With Inuakki and Ebony were once again arguing with each other, I doubt that they would even bother trying to listen in to whatever Raijin was about to say. " Do ya think that I could somehow get Fujin to go with me to da SeeD Ceremony, ya know?"

" Hey, don't worry so much about it," I said as I slap him on the back reasuringly. " She'll most likely say yes. Just be calm when you ask."

" Thanks, ya know?" he said, as he rubs the back of his neck. " You know if you're going with anyone? Or by yourself again?"

" Eh. Don't know right now," I said as I laughed. " But do you really think that some girl would want to go with me, after what I did?"

" What about that Rose girl, ya know? She doesn't seem at all afraid of you while she's around ya, ya know?"

" If she knows what I've done, I think she'd say no over and over," I said with a small, sad laugh. All the students here always freak when I'm near them, thinking that I was going to attack them or something. Can't blame them, can you? " But I don't care, one way or another. What I'm focusing on is getting through the two exams. Again."

" I'm wishing you and Rose lots of luck, ya know?" Raijin said as he straightens up. Fujin came back from the soda counter.

" SAME."

" Thanks guys," I said as I leaned back and grabbed my soda can. " Here's to kicking the exam's asses and passing both."

" Here here!" Ebony said when she stopped arguing long enough to hear the last part. She, without a soda now, raised a spoon instead in its place. Inuakki just shrugs indifferenly as he drank the last of his.

" Me and Fujin should head for Balamb now. Fishin' is getting better this season!" Raijin said.

" Yeah? Well, take care, and make sure to bring some of that fish back for me!" I said as they left.

" They're good people, actually, once you get to know them," Ebony said thoughtfully.

" They're really loyal to me, when others have a tendancy to just back away," I said. " That's what makes them great friends."

" You sure you didn't threaten them?" Inuakki mummbled, causing Ebony to pull on one of his ears. " Bitch! Let go!"

" You be nice," she said as she held on awhile longer, then lets go. He was busy tending to his ear while she laughs. " His attitude will never get him anywhere, if he wants to pass the field exam."

" That is the truth right there," I said as I thought of last year's attempt.

" Think we should head for the Training Center and let out our energies?"

" I think that's a good idea. Especially since Inuakki is hyperactive," I said, looking at him. His hands were literally shaking from the extra caffine.

" Shut-up human and let's go," Inuakki said as he abruptly stood up and stalked out of the cafiteria, us following him. We practially stayed in the TC for hours, fighting all the Grats that showed up. No T-Rexaurs, luckily for me. My chest sill hurts from the tail sweep from Rex, as Rose called him. Rose never showed up, so it meant that she was either still practicing, or is somewhere else, staring into space. We have left the Training Center about 9:37. We really needed to sleep for the written exam... Too bad that I was still awake until 1:03, thinking about the test.

" Seifer! Wake up, now!" I heard somewhere through the pillow Ebony's voice. " The exam is beginning in about an hour!"

" I'm up..." I grumbled as I sat up. I nearly fell back asleep sitting up like that, but I forced myself to get up and put on my boots and coat. As soon as I stepped out, Ebony suddenly thrown a bunch of ice cubes at me! " Yow! That's cold!" I yelled as I tried to shake the ice from my shirt. She smirks.

" My grandfather always did that when I was having a difficult time waking on some mornings. Rose has already went to the classroom, just to get extra studying before the test."

" Jeez, she's serious about the test. More than most people here..."

" When she sets her mind on something, you'd have quite a job to keep her from doing the idea," she said as she drags a sleep-walking Inuakki behind her. " Now let's hope we get through this alright!"

" Same here..." I said as we found our way to the elevator, and up to the second floor. And we indeed found Rose, looking at her notes before the test was about to start. The Inspector of that class was impressed with her ethusiasm, though she made sure to pick up her notes when the test was about two minutes away.

I stared at the first question of the test, pencil tapping the desk top.

1: Casting Double while under Double turns the status into Triple.

True False

_' I know this, I know I should...'_ I thought to myself. I circled False and continued on. Rose, out of the corner of my eyes, was going through it as though she had the answer sheet in front of her. _' Damn, she's good...'_ I thought as I turned back to my 200 questions again. The day was already getting longer...

2: Galbadia was the first Garden to be formed.

True False

3: GF means Garden Force.

True False

4: You can boost up your strength by equiping magic on yourself.

True False

5: ...

And so on...


	8. Ch VIII: New Headmaster of Galbadia G

**DISCLAIMER**

**(starts off with a beat)**

Ayo yo yo, this is Rose L.Master, And I'm here to stay

But what I really want you all to know, Is that I do not own

The awsomeness of FF8, And will only own my characters

As much as Ebony and Inuakki belongs,To my friends Ear-Tweak-Sama

And her friend of who I can't remember

**(gets applause)**

_**By the way people, I finally realized that Angelo, Rinoa's dog, is a MALE, so if anyone spotted this, don't flame me for not getting this sooner...

* * *

**_

**Chapter VII: **Headmaster of Galbadia Garden

Seifer's P.O.V.

" You've passed with a 99!" Ebony yelled out after a few days later after the written exam. She was able to snatch Rose's results to look at it. " Look at that! Nearly a 100!"

" No way, you're kidding!" Zell said as he choked on his hotdog, Irvine pounding him on the back. We were sitting around at some tables in the cafiteria, meaning Zell, Irvine, Squall, and everyone else, so the anouncement wouldn't have to spread far. " I nearly scrapped by that part, and I've been studying for years! You, only a few days, perhaps a week or two!"

" When you're bored half to death throughout your life and got nothing but books... you do the math," Rose said with a rokk of her eyes. " At my planet, there was nothing better to do but read."

" And play the Playstation," Ebony said as she handed the results back to Rose. " At least I passed with a 87. What about you Inuakki?"

" 84," he answered with a sigh. " I'm just glad to get that out of the way."

" Because anymore books, you'd kill somebody," Rose said with a smirk. " Now we got only the field exam left."

" And, of course, the fun doesn't end there," Ebony said, laughing. " How was your results, Seifer?"

" Not bad, most of the stuff I've already known. Got a 89."

" Awsomeness," Rose said.

" Oh my gawd, the world is coming to an end. Rose actually gave a compliment to someone!" Ebony said.

" Shut-up Ebony," Rose said as she punches lightly on Ebony's arm, laughing.

" Hey Rose, there's another band meeting tomorrow," Selphie said. " I wanted for you to know."

" Making sure that I have no time for other stuff?" Rose said, slightly laughing. " I'm just kidding, I'll be there tomorrow. What time?"

" Noon!"

" 'Kay, that'll work."

" You seem happier," Inuakki remarked.

" Perhaps because I'm not going to be hanging around you much tomorrow?"

" Hey!"

" Now be nice," Ebony said, though she was snickering. " Hey, when's the field exam?"

" About in a few days. Um... 3 days from now," Rinoa said. " But what are you going to be fighting? The Galbadian soldiers don't attack people anymore with that new Headmaster. His name's Ryu Bellinar, I believe. Headmaster Cid met him after Ryu was appointed, along with General Caraway."

" Her dad," Zell explained to Rose, Ebony, and Inuakki.

" Ahh," Ebony said, nodding.

" Wait a minute, your father's a general?" Inuakki said.

" Yeah, is that surprising?" Rinoa asked.

" No, but why do you refer to him only as general?"

" Just because," Rinoa said, smiling brightly.

" Oookay," Inuakki said, utterly confused but doesn't show it on his face.

" Still doesn't answer my question about the field exam," Ebony said, really making sure that the issue was clear.

" We don't know Ebony, that's the problem," I said. " Could be a simple mission of taking out monsters, or an army of soldiers attacking from all sides. We don't know."

" Boy, it sure sounds like fun," Rose said. " Monsters, or an army of soldiers?"

" How 'bout an army of T-Rexaurs?" Ebony threw in, all of us laughing.

" Everyone's in good spirits!" Trila, Rose's brown dog, said from somewhere beneath the table. Everyone, once they got over the shock of talking animals, all loved to pet them. Hell, everyone got favorites out of them all: Zell with Dranzer, Rinoa with Kate (yeah, big surprise), Selphie with Melody, Quistis with Phoenix, Irvine with Trila, and me with Allen.

" Of course they are, they got good results!" Dranzer said from his perch on Zell's shoulder. You'd expect Rose to get jealous of her animals going to other people, but she doesn't even seem to care if they're hanging out with others.

" Yup, we already know," Kate said with the roll of the eyes. " Thanks for stating the obvious."

" Hey, no arguing!" Phoenix said from Quistis's shoulder.

" Yes, no arguments, please," Rose said. " Got a headache already, thanks guys."

" You get headaches all the time Rose," Melody said. " How about lighten up?"

" I will not get a lecture from YOU," Rose said as she laughs. " It's supposed to be the other way 'round."

" Ha!"

" Since we're in such a good mood, why don't we do some planning on the SeeD Ceremony?" Selphie popped out.

" Eh, sure, why not?" Rose said. Looking around, I noticed that Zell had already disappeared, heading to the counter.

' He does anything to get out of that work,' I thought with a smirk.

" Now, for the first order of business..."

&

" Seifer!" Raijin yelled out after me. It has been two days since we gotten our results, and now the field exam is tomorrow. Rose, Ebony, and Inuakki had already entered the Training Center, trying hard to improve their fighting skills.

" Ah, hey Raijin," I said as I turned to him. " What's up?"

" Believe it or not Seifer - I asked her out, ya know?"

" What, Fujin? That's good to hear," I said, smiling for him. " Courage finally found you?"

" Y-yeah, I guess so, ya know?" Raijin said as he rubs the back of his neck. " But what I came over here for is that I heard ya passed the written exam, ya know?"

" Well, we all did actually," I said. " Zell choked on his hotdog when Ebony and them passed on their first try."

" That's great to hear!"

" What was? Us passing, or Zell choking?" I asked, causing Raijin and I to laugh.

" Mostly on the part you all passing, ya know? Has that chick, Selphie, been getting ya'll to help her with the SeeD Ceremony and Festival Committee?"

" Actually, yeah. Why?"

" She came to us and asked before we went to Balamb. Luckily for us, we were heading for the parking area to get our vehicle."

" Lucky you, yes," I said, shaking my head. " I hate it when she's on to me about helping out. I got no great ideas. They don't pop out of thin air, you know!"

" Exactly," Raijin agreed. " What'ya doin' right now?"

" Either go into the Training Center to get more skills, or I go to my dorm and sleep."

" Ahh. Well, I'm goin' to go to my own dorm. Been working on some papers I needed to turn in today. Bye," Raijin said as he goes off.

_' He and Fujin are always somewhere else,'_ I thought as I headed for the Training Center. I could hear the roars of monsters illuminating from inside, probably the soundwaves bouncing off the walls.

" Aha! Got myself another one!" Inuakki's voice was heard as I entered. " Iron Reaver Soul Steeler!"

" Whoopie for you, I still gotten more than you," Ebony answered after the sound of a slash echoed down the halls.

" What is this to you guys, a carnival? Jeez, there's no contest going on," Rose said as I found them in the first area of the TC. " Oh, hey Seifer," she said, her back still turned to me.

" How'd ya know I was here?" I laughed.

" Heared your footsteps."

" What, just like that?"

" Yup."

" You're no fun, I'm definitly telling all the children that they can't play hide-&-seek with you; You'll always win!"

" Yeah, well, we've come here to play 'Seek & Destroy' with the monsters, not 'Hot Potato'," Inuakki said as he dropped the dead Grat to the ground, his claws bloody.

" Remind me to never shake hands with you," I said as I pulled out my gunblade. " Let's get this training underway!"

&

" Headmaster Ryu," one of the students of the Galbadia Garden addressed Ryu as he saluted. " As you asked, the committee of the festivel are working with the Balamb Garden's committee. And also, the total of eighteen students have passed the written exam in Balamb, sixteen here, and seventeen in Trabia."

" Eighteen? But wasn't there only fifteen students who were old enough to become SeeDs?" Ryu asked as he looked up from his paper work. " And the total of students who were too young is thirty-four."

" Three new students joined up about a week ago, sir. And they are old enough to try and join."

" Hm... well, it's probably nothing, on our account, but can you look up information on them? So that we know them like we know everyone else."

" Yes, sir, I'll do that immedietly," the student said as he gave another salute, then left.

" Seems that Balamb Garden is more popular," Ryu mused as he leaned back on his chair. " Then again, can't blame anyone who knows Galbadia history." He smirked as he brushes some strands of his long black hair from his face. " Perhaps I was correct on where those three Malshano attacked would end up. But, it can be a conwincidence, after all." He sighs as he looks at his weapon, which is a red broad sword, with a desire to pick it up and battle. " One day, we shall fight against our enemies again. But for now, we must keep our true identity to ourselves," he cooed to his sword, which, for some reason, began to glow brightly. " It is one of the many codes of the 4C.W., after all."

&

" This field exam will determine on your knowledge, as well as to how you respond to command of your leader and how you carry it," Cid said to all of us. The day finally came with the exam, which both excites and troubles me. I hoped to pass this time. " I am going to give out the names of the leaders, and then group you all into Group A, B, and C. Now, the first leader is Denzel-"

" Really?" the boy, Denzel, said as he snaps to attention. He probably wasn't expecting that, but was now listening intensly.

" Ebony-"

" What?" Ebony said, completly caught off guard. " Me?"

" And Rose."

" Dang it..." Rose whispered to herself. Apparently, she hates being relied on.

" Why them?" Inuakki said, not liking the idea that Ebony and Rose was one of the leaders and he wasn't.

" Well, they had the highest grades on the written exam, did they not?" Cid simply said, smiling. " Denzel was the third highest with a 85, Ebony with a 87, and Rose with a 99!"

" Oh... makes some sense..."

" Holly, Grant, Misty, Pam, and Kiley are with Denzel, and they will be Group C... Devon, Grant, Asheily, Inuakki, and Linny are with Ebony and are Group B... and with Rose's Group A are Seifer, Danny, Derick, Ahira, and Sam. Xu will inform you of the mission once you reach Balamb and entered the docks. Make sure you have your GF's and Magic equipped, and have your items and your weapons with you before you leave. Be at Balamb at 4, which is about an hour and a half from now. Good luck to you all," Cid finished. Edea smiles warmly to everyone as we all began going everywhere to make sure that we have our stuff.

" GF's? How they heck are we to get one?" Ebony said. " For that matter, one for everyone?"

" There's still some GF's left out there, we just haven't found them," I said. " Looks like we're together in this one, Rose."

" Greeeaaaaat... Yeah, this is going to be fun to lead people..." Rose said quietly so that her group don't hear her. " Alright guys, you heard Headmaster Cid, go on, do whatever you need, and meet me at the Parking Center," she said to them, who all did a quick disappearence act and did what they were told. " Wow, they're serious on this..."

" It's to be expected," I said. " I already got my GF, weapon, and items, so I'll go with ya to the Parking Center."

" Wait, you got a GF?" Ebony said.

" Yeah, Diablos."

" And lemme guess, Squall and them have the others, right?"

" Guessed right. Diablos is my GF though."

" Oh, okay. At least someone has a GF!"

" Yup. But let's stop gabbering and get to going to Balamb!" Inuakki said, impatiant and ready to go to battle.

" Let's go, then!" Ebony agreed.


	9. Ch IX: Playing With the Big Boys

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF8, or else you'd be seeing sequals of games after it. Chi!

* * *

**Chapter VIII: **Playing With the Big Boys

Ebony's P.O.V.

" I still can't believe that you're a leader..." Inuakki grumbled under his breath, none of our teammates hearing him but me. We (Rose, Inuakki, and I) were the only ones without the uniform on, so we are easy to spot, though you don't need to wear one for this. " You couldn't rule an army of wet teabags..."

" You know that I can hear every word, and can give the 's' word anytime?" I said smugly as I reached the vehicle first. " Well, I don't know how to drive yet, and Inuakki's certainly not someone to trust behind a wheel-"

" Hey!"

" -so who here can?"

Grant grinned as he took the seat, saying, "I can, I've gotten my license last week!"

" Good enough for me," I replied as I took the passanger front seat. I watched as Rose and Denzal climb into their vehicles (both in the driver's seat) and waited for the others to get in. Rose may not have her official license, but she is great at handling anything on wheels. You'll have to go see her on a motorcycle.

" Hey, why is these animals-"

" Not animals! We're just as intelligent as you - even more than that!" I heard Dranzer remark as he literally tried to divebomb one of Rose's teammates. Rose stopped him by taking the blow herself and restrained him.

" Don't mind him," she replied cooly as she gave a hidden glare at Dranzer. " They have sworn their lives to be with me as long as they live, breath... and keep up with me. I don't know much about this, but I think it's just to hold up their honors."

" It is NOT!"

" That's it, you're getting extra hours at training."

" NO! NONONONONONONONONO-"

" Gawddamn it, Dranzer, shut-up!" Phoenix shouted at him, along with the other animals.

" Tell us something, are they always that crazy?" Linny asked me.

" The animals, yes. Rose, no, since she refuses to act silly. Her guardians took it upon themselves to fill in the hidden personalities of her as she was before we started traveling."

" Why?"

" Ah, sorry, I made a promise to her," I said with a smile. " And don't even run to Inuakki - he doesn't even know why."

" Fine, whatever you say. Just lead well so that we all pass," Grant remarked as he took off fast for the doors, before the other cars could even move.

" Feh, it's not like I wanna know, anyway," Inuakki grumbled.

_' Yeah, you're only saying that because Rose nearly glared you to death after you asked her about her life,'_ I thought with a smirk. With a quick look behind us to make sure that the others were out, Grant sped up on the road.

Arriving at the habor, we quickly parked and filed onto the docks in front of Xu. She directed which group was getting on what ship, and we've gotten the last one. The ships lurched forward as we were now heading for our destination.

" The monsters are quickly swarming towards the town of Winhill, so we must act swiftly to save the houses and crops. The people had evacuated an hour ago, so you can concentrate on defeating all of the monsters without worrying about the citizens. Stick together as a group unless you have to split up for some reason. Now, the monsters are actually much more intelligent than the others, which is very unusual in their case. They have organized their groups, guarding all enterances and attacking any who approaches the town."

" Uh, excuse me, but monters are not organized," Asheily said with a scrowl.

" That's what all humans think about other species that isn't human," Inuakki retorted. " You think that a cat isn't smart? Then how does it catches its meal? Yes, the creatures from the moon may always be attacking towns and people, but that's because of the need to elinimate the threat to their survival, just like you do to them."

" Inuakki...?" I said, wondering where all that knowledge came from. I mean, honestly, you don't hear anything smart from him except smart-alec remarks at someone who rubbed him the wrong way, or annoyed him.

" What!" he snapped at me.

" Jeez, and for a minute there, I thought you've gained _some_ knowledge..."

" Stupid, what was that suppose to mean? You are such an annoying wrench!"

" SIT!"

**BOOM**

" ... should we ask what just happened?"

" Gawddamn wrench... **grumble grumble**... I'm much smarter than her, she shouldn't dare keep doing this..."

" Sit, and no, don't bother asking," I said with a smug look as Inuakki met metal again.

" DAMMIT WOMAN!"

* * *

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Man, what the hell happened to you?" I asked Inuakki as he walked out of the ship after nearly twenty minutes later and reached the shore near Winhill. His face was bruised and red.

" Shut-up human, or else you'll meet my claws..." he grumbled as he ignored everyone in his group, as well as avoiding Ebony as much as he could.

" He has been sat by Ebony," Rose said as she shook her head. " He has to keep opening his big mouth..."

" Ah yes, I remember now," I said with a laugh. " So leader, we better get moving and ready for a fight."

" Don't worry, I'll make sure you have some fun with the monsters," she said with a smirk.

At Xu's signal, we raced at the town where there were many groups of monsters waiting for us. They gave roars of challange as they charged at all three of our groups. Denzal and Ebony ordered their teams to split and round the monsters while they were busy.

" Seifer, Derick, Sam, and Ahira, take out the front line of the attacking force!" Rose shouted as she stopped one of the Anacondurs and killed it before it could even attack. " Danny, you're with me on taking on any that tries a sneak attack!"

" Yes, ma'am!" all but me said as we quickly assaulted the monsters with Fira and Thundaga magic. Rose and Danny went after any monster that has splitted with the main group, doing good progress of wiping them all out. We managed to get into the town and took out more groups. That was when the monsters suddenly swarmed all around us...

" Ah shit, what now?" I asked Rose as she and Danny fell back to us to not get picked off.

" Unleash Diablos when you can, once they group up even more," she said, looking a little pale from exhaustion... and pain. I know for the fact that she hadn't been hit once, but what's wrong with her?

" WATCH OUT!" Ahira cried out as an army of Caterchipillers' launched themselves from the roofs, the Bite Bugs swooping with them. Ebony's group were sending arrows and magic at them, with Inuakki leaping at them and cutting them in half with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. We did attack as well, though our magic were quickly being all used up.

Rose shot out at the desending monsters, her rod glowing slightly white.

" You're not killing us so easy!" she yelled as she stabbed many in a few seconds, all of them suddenly turning into dust of purified sand. One of the largest of Anaconduars hissed at her as they turned their attention to her instead. " Yeah, so what if I'm her?" she growls at the apparent leader. It hissed some more before sending many more at her and us. One nearly bitten my arm off, but Rose was suddenly in the way, showering all of us with wind and... feathers?

" You finally showed your true self, we wondered when!" Ebony shouted at Rose, who has white wings, a golden-brown horn, and a white cheetah tail.

" Yeah yeah yeah," Rose shouted back as she pried the Anaconduar's mouth off and away from her. " Stop gawking Seifer and summon!"

" Summon! Right!" I said as I snapped out of my wonder and brought forth Diablos, who formed out of what seemed like bats, then a blob of black mass.

_" Once more, I have been brought forward for battle,"_ Diablos growled with some excitment. _" The creatures shall become nothing once more, I can assure you Seifer."_

" Just make sure to have some fun!" I said as I smirked at the monsters, who all halted in their tracks.

_" Gravija,"_ Diablos said as he pulled all gravity from the planet itself and launched it at the monsters, who most were gone after the dust have cleared. The last ones were retreating away from the site. Then something weird - again - happened. A burst of light shot in front of them, and this time, it wasn't Rose or Inuakki. It stood on the hind legs, tail lashing everywhere. It looks like a cat, really. _" Ah. Madeen, I never expected to see you for a much longer time."_

_" Talk can come later,"_ Madeen growls as she launched the enemies into the sky. _" Terra Homing," _she said as they were trapped within a globe of light and were gone in an instint. After that, she turned to us and walked over. _" You humans have greatly improved, as well as the half-dog demon. I am greatly impressed,"_ she said as Diablos disappeared back to wherever he goes to, though his presence was in my mind as usual.

" A-are you a Guardian Force?" one of the others asked nervously.

_" Of course. And the animal guardians of this 'Rose' has asked of my help. I believe one of you are the 'master' I am willing to serve, so I have agreed to help."_

" Well, you know who it is?" Inuakki said impatiantly.

_" Be calm, young one. I know who it is, and it is the girl with wings."_

" What?" Rose said, beyond disbelief. " Hey, it's nice and all that I can be this 'master' thing, but I don't want to be responisble for someone else."

_" Do not worry, for I shan't be a problem. You are not responsible for my well-being, but I shall help you while you make me stronger."_ She turns to Ebony. _" One is looking for, what I believe, is you. As well as you,"_ to Inuakki. She walks over to Rose and puts a claw on her forehead. _" Summon when you need me."_ She then turns into an orb and goes off where I guess all GF's goes to wait.

" Greeeaaaat..." Rose said, looking like a normal human again. " More people to worry about..." She sighs as she sits down on the ground from exhaustion and the poison from the Anaconduar, making all jump from surprise and worry. " Damn this ability to feel all's pain..."

" C'mon Rose, let's just get back to the ship," Ebony said as she pulls Rose back up, who just complies and follows. Rose's comrades followed her with new respect, me along with them. She's more surprising and confusing than any I've met. Guess there's more to know of her than I thought. I just hoped that Rose wasn't going to pass out from the poison that was meant for me.

**Sounds like I have given Rose everything, huh? Well, not really. She's not a Mary Sue, gawddammit! I mean, geez, she seems like it, but she isn't invincible. Get the drift? Okay, now on with the story!**


	10. Ch X: Crashing the Party

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF8. The president(s) of the company is the lucky devils, dancing on their desks at the success's on the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

**Chapter IX: **Crashing the Party

Seifer's P.O.V.

" Offical SeeDs!" Ebony says happily as she bounds out of the Headmaster's office. " Finally!"

" On your first time, too..." said Zell as he sulks.

" Has Rose got out of the carecenter yet?"

" Doctor Kadowaki refuses to allow her out until she's satisfied," I said with a sigh. " She's like this with all students, so don't think that Rose is dying or something."

" I'm not worried about that," Ebony said with a smile. " She's much tougher than that."

" Feh, if she wasn't, she'd be dead a long time ago!"

" C'mon Inuakki, just because you're forced into proper clothes for once -"

" It has nothing to do with this!"

Load and behold, Inuakki is wearing the offical SeeD uniform, as well as everyone who is now SeeD except Rose, since she's still stuck with the good doc. Even the SeeD teams have to wear their uniforms, at least for half of the ceremony thing. Inuakki is not happy about this, but he says he would suffer with this.

" You sure? 'Cause it sure does sound like complaining!"

" Women..."

" What was that?"

" Nothing! I swear!"

" You two finally getting along? Think you two would survive the ceremony together?" we hear behind us. I didn't even have to guess who it is.

" Glad to see that you're out of there," I said with a smile, turning to meet her. Rose shrugs as she looks down at herself. She's wearing the uniform that consists of a skirt, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt, with a neck tie and what-not.

" Doctor Kadowaki gave me the uniform, so yeah. She even pulled my hair up!"

" This is gonna be as close as you dressing up, at least!" Ebony said as she plays with Rose's hair.

" Hey! No touching the hair!"

" You're always so protective about your hair, why?"

" You have your hair cut by someone in elementry school by jealously, you let me know how you feel..."

" Ah yes, Alex what's-her-name," Ebony said as she braids it.

" Gawd, you're like Kaisume, she goes right after my hair everytime she saw me back then."

" Hah, she wanted to switch hair with you, not just play with it."

" You look good with your hair in a high ponytail," I comment, Rose responding with rolling her eyes.

" He's right, you know," Ebony throws in, finished with her hair and stepping back to look at her handiwork. " If we had ribbons..."

" No, no more!" Rose cries as she hides her hair. I just have to laugh at this scene of Rose crying for mercy.

" Okay okay, it looks okay, though better as loose instead."

" Thank you," Rose said as she quickly unwinds her hair from the braid, combing it with her fingers.

" The ceremony starts in about thirty minutes, so we better go," I said with a smile.

" What's with that look on your face?" Rose asks suspisiously.

" Nothing, just thinking of a joke I've heard from Raijin," I lie as I head for the elevator. I actually don't know why I just smiled while looking at her.

Soon, the ceremony begins at last, with Headmaster Cid making his speech. I tune him out as I look over at my friends that expanded since they arrived that day. Rose certainly changed her attitude to others, and of course Ebony and Inuakki remains the same as they were.

" -and so, let the music begin!" Cid concludes as everyone cheers while he walks off the stage. Rose quickly heads for the band section, seeing that she's playing in it.

" So, what do you think they're playing first?" I ask.

" Don't know. Rose has several favorites, but then again, they could be playing one of the usual music here." Soon enough, we hear the opening of one I reconize. People automatically gather into groups and starts to talk, many pairing and dancing. Raijin and Fujin included. I smirk as I think about something.

" - so I guess we're staying with this plan? Does that mean staying here, too?" Ebony asks Inuakki as they continue talking.

" Of course! This planet's the best for training!"

" But what about other things? I mean, training isn't the only thing that's in your life. There's food, friends, and others I can't think of right now. Besides, I doubt Rose will go along with this without her acknowledgement."

" Yeah, well, she'll live with it."

" Instead of the two of you talking, you should be out there, dancing!" I said as I push they from behind, forcing them onto the dance floor. They remain stun until people starts to give them weird looks. They both glare at me before they force themselves to dance together to not look like fools. They are both blushing beet red.

**((Ha hahahaha! Sorry Ebony, I just couldn't resist! You wanted romance, didn't you? Well, it's a start!))**

With that out of the way, I head over to the buffet, grabbing a champaign glass and sipping it.

" Hey Seifer," Irvine says as he leans against the table next to me about twenty minutes later.

" Selphie shot you down again?" I ask with a smirk.

" Actually, no. I'm just waiting for her to finish up and take a break so that I can spend time with her."

" Ah."

" You with anyone? Maybe that chick, Rose?"

" Huh? How are you thinking that?" I said in shock.

" Well, you two are always spending time together, so that's my opinion on the matter."

" Gee, that's real considerate of you."

" Come on, think about it! It always seem that you're with her almost everyday, more time with her than Fujin and Raijin (though they spend their time at Balamb). So, I naturally think that!" He turns in time to see Selphie get off stage, along with everyone but Rose. " She's finally off, see ya!" He runs off in her direction.

_' Me? Like Rose? Get real!'_ I think to myself as I got another glass, trying to not think about it.

" Alright, it's time for something new! Hope you can handle it, because it's time for the group that Selphie personally brought to stage, 'The World Crossers'!" everyone hears from the speakers. I turn to see that Rose and her animals assemble with their instruments in hand (believe it or not, the animals tranformed into human-like forms to hold the instruments better). Rose stands in the back, while Allen is in the front at the mic. He is without instrument.

_I cannot take this anymore,  
__Saying everything I said before!  
__All these words, they make no sense  
__I found this in ignorance  
__Less I hear, the less you say  
__You'll find that out anyway!_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__I need a little room to breathe! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)_

_I think the answers aren't so clear,  
__I wish I can find a way to disappear!  
__All these thoughts they make no sense  
__I found this in ignorance  
__Nothing seems to go away,  
__Over and over again!_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__I need a little room to breathe! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__Everything you say to me! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__I need a little room to breathe! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up!  
__Shut up!  
__I'm about to break!_

_Everything you say to me! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__I need a little room to breathe! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__Everything you say to me! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)  
__I need a little room to breathe! (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to... break!)_

**(Linkin Park, "One Step")**

" Wow, that's good..." I admit to myself. Allen sang throughout the thing, and Dranzer was the background singer. _' Í wonder if Rose's singing...'_ I mentally smack myself for thinking that.

Seems like after awhile of more songs, Dranzer and Allen taking turns singing the lead, Allen pulls the guitar out of Rose's hands and got her in front. She looks a bit discouraged about this arrangment, but before she could even consider making Melody go, they began with what sounds like a piano. With no other option, she starts to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core, where envy becomes known.  
__The fearless soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold!  
__Until you find it there in me, bring it back, home..._

Right here is where Rose gain some more spirit for this, acting to this now. Probably just getting into the song and forgetting about us.

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!  
__(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run  
__(Can't wake up!) Before I come undone!  
__(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Rose jumps onto the edge of the stage, walking on it.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breath into me and make me real  
__Bring me to die..._

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!  
__(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run  
__(Can't wake up!) Before I come undone!  
__(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie... there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life..._

Looks out at the audeince now, not really looking at anyone.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling!  
__Only you, I'll love for life, without you, I'll die!_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see!  
__Been in the dark, but you have never followed me!)  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_(Without thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Doom of what lies here, 'bout to sacrifice!)_

_Bring me to life!_

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside!  
__(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!  
__(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run  
__(Can't wake up!) Before I come undone!  
__(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life..._

_(I've been living a lie!  
__There's nothing inside!)_

_Bring me to life!..._

**(Evanescence, 'Bring Me to Life')**

**(Best I could do here, with no internet, I don't have the lyrics in my hands... so I expect some of this a bit messed up. But yeah, I happen to like this song! Chi! Came to know this band! Love the music video! As well as Linkin Park now!)**

" Successful!" Selphie cries as everyone claps and appludes for Rose, who hurries off-stage. Apparently, she just realized that she sang with her heart in front of maybe a hundred people. " I'm very happy that this turned out okay!"

" That's great," Irvine says as he hugs her, laughing. " Now, weren't ya going to dance with me?"

" I know, I'm coming along," Selphie said as she drags him onto the dance floor. Rose's band remains on-stage, now playing a song called 'Pushing Me Away'. Speaking of Rose, she reaches the table and grabs a glass of water, not seeing me.

" Whatz'up?" I yell behind her as I slap her back. She jumps in surprise, as I have been trying to do for many days now. " Whoa-oh! You didn't hear me this time! At last, I succeeded!"

" Be glad that I'm not going to beat the hell out of you..." she said with a scrowl, though it left after awhile.

" Great song, never thought you could sing something so mournful."

" They convinced me to sing it, it happens to be one of my favorite songs from a great group," she answers as she jerks her thumb at the band. Allen's singing again.

_I've lied, to you  
__The same way that I always do.  
__This is, the last smile  
__That I'll fake for the sake of being with you!_

_(Everything falls apart, and even the people who never frown, eventually break down)  
__The sacrifice of hiding in a lie!  
__(Everything has to end but soon find that we're outta time, to watch it all unwind)  
__The sacrifice is never knowing!_

" Ah, I see," I said. " They always doing that to you?"

" Yup."

" Eh, at least it isn't what I did to Ebony and Inuakki," I said with a smug look.

" What did you do?"

" Instead of the two of you talking, you should be out there, dancing!" we heard behind us and we are suddenly shoved onto the floor. There stands Ebony and Inuakki, looking pretty smug this time, pay back returned to me...

" Can I take a guess...?" Rose said as she looks around, now edgy about being surrounded by people.

" Uh, yeah, you can guess and get it right on your first try..." I said as I try to ignore the dancer's looks of confusion and amusement.

" Just dance, you'll only embarrase yourselves by standing there!" Ebony yells over to us. That only makes me grow hot in the face. Same with Rose, who glares at her friend while blushing.

" She's right, dammit..." she mumbles.

" Remind me to never be unguard when I pull a stunt on them again..." I said as I ackwardly took her hands and place one on my shoulder, the other in my hand, and my other one around her waist, taking her through the steps. She continues to blush more, and I can imagine it's the same with me.

" I'll knock your head off next time you do let your guard down."

_-Why I never walked away  
__Why I played myself this way  
__Now I see, you're testing me, pushes me away!_

_I've tried, like you  
__To do everything you wanted to  
__This is, the last time  
__I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you!_

_(Everything falls apart, and even the people who never frown, eventually break down)  
__The sacrifice of hiding in a lie!  
__(Everything has to end but soon find that we're outta time, to watch it all unwind)  
__The sacrifice is never knowing!_

_Why I never walked away  
__Why I played myself this way  
__Now I see, you're testing me, pushes me away!  
__Why I never walked away  
__Why I played myself this way  
__Now I see, you're testing me, pushes me away!_

" Please do that next time, that might teach me something..."

The dancing turns from ackwardness to actual fun, where we can actually look at each other without growing red. With the other dancers, I spin her out then back in. She finally smiles from the fun of dancing (after getting over of how she started to dance with me). I left go of her hand and went around her in a square, just following what everyone else is doing. She manages to copy before I take her hand again and swing my other arm away, her doing the same. Around we went, then stop and I spin her out once more, with the tempo of the music.** (Meaning the spin out was at the part of 'Why I never walked away'. How can I know without actually dancing myself? Oh well, I'm trying!)** I pull her back in and twirl her around this time, then after I made her pull in backwards and my arm is now in front of her stomach, my other hand making contact with her back, pushing her back out.

_-pushes me away!_

We repeat the same process of spin her out, back in, twirl, pull in backwards, and then back out. She comes back and nearly trips over her feet, hitting my chest to stop herself. She looks up at me in embarrasement from that, but something seems to have happen as I look into her eyes. My stomach feels like its doing backflips as she continues to stare in mine. But before I or she could even move or speak...

There were screaming and an evil laugh echoing throughout the room.

* * *

**Namcha! Yes, it is a cliffie (hides behind the desk, avoiding thrown shoes), but that just makes you want to read more! And for you people who keep saying more romance - YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU EAR-TWEAK-SAMA - you're finally getting it! Hope it's okay, it's actually my first time going for romance, though I've been planning them in most of my stories. See ya next time!**


	11. Ch XI: Introducing the Chaos Warriors

**DISCLAIMER**

No owny FF8! On to the story!  
( Oh my fen gawd! SHRIMP AND PIZZAROLLS! **dives at the food** AND COKE! AND ICECREAM CAKE! Life's getting good! Glad today 5/25/06 is my niece's birthday, Anna!)

* * *

**Chapter X:** Introducing the Chaos Warriors

Hey, guess what? STILL Seifer's P.O.V.!

" Oh shit... shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Rose said as she looks in the direction of the screaming, escaping from my arms.

" What's wrong?" I shout to one of the running people.

" A-Man-With-Gold-Dragon-Wing-And-Silver-Angel-Wing!"

" He had to come, of all times, as usual," Rose said as she runs in the direction where others were running FROM.

" H-Hey! Wait up!" I yell as I follow suit. " Ebony, who is the idiot that crashed the party?"

" It would be Malshano," she said as she runs ahead, Inuakki already at the battle scene. Nobody has been hurt, just scared out of their wits. And in the middle of the chaos stands a tall man with long silver hair, sorta like Inuakki's, but more tame and shorter, just above the waist. With bright blue eyes, a black horn that's dangerously sharp, the wings someone yelled out, and a black tail of the lion, the monster Squall happens to like, he looks extremly bad-ass armed. Especially with his long black sword he's carrying.

" What's this? You joined up with these mortals? As usual, you're pathetic," he said with a laugh. " Oh, and another addition to the group as well." He's talking about me. " Wait, three. What, think you all together can beat me?" he asks as Raijin and Fujin joins us.

" You can just leave, Malshano," Rose said angerly.

" Still sore about me kicking your ass? Don't worry, I'll take care of that feeling soon - WHEN I KILL YOU!" He dives right for Rose, and I block him with my gunblade. Now I'm pissed-off, him attacking my friends isn't a good idea.

" You ain't killing anyone, and you're not welcome. So go right back out and run for it," I said.

" Hmph, you humans are all the same, thinking you can tell people above you what to do," he said as he pulls his sword away. " This problem has nothing to do with you, so step aside."

" Why don't you make me?" I challange. He gives a sneer.

" How about after I kill _her_, I'll kill you next?"

" He talks big, but that's only because of the curse my family placed on him, nearly 500 years ago..." Rose said as she rolls her eyes.

" You're kidding me! He's been alive for that long?"

" Longer... much longer. But this is no time to talk about it, I got to drive him away."

" Feh! Trying to get all the fun again? Not this time!" Inuakki said as he pulls his sword from his sheathe - he refused to leave that behind with his regular clothes. And it grew LARGE! " I need to get more practice with Tesuiga, anyway!"

" Yeah, we're in this, too. You're not going to take all the blows yourself this time," Ebony agrees as she rushes at Malshano. He hasn't been expecting an attack from anyone else so soon, so he ends up with a bruise on his face, where Ebony aimed that throw with her fist. She aims another, but he jumps over her and at Rose again. She counters with her own attack, though with a magic attack. She, unlike Inuakki, left her weapon behind in her room. With a beam of light hitting Malshano squarely in the chest, he flies backwards as she charges at him. He must have allow the attack so that she would charge, for he flips around to face her and use his own attack.

" Shadow Bomb!" he yells in confidence, the shadow ball growing in size before releasing it.

It sure didn't hit Rose.

" Seifer!" she yells as she watches me take the hit. And believe it, it hurts more than I thought, since it's only a ball of darkness. Malshano yells out in pain, much more in pain, and I look up to see who it was that has attack him. No one is around him, though.

" Are you okay?" Ebony asks as she comes over. Inuakki now occupies Malshano's attention.

" Had worse," I answer as she and Rose helps me back to my feet. " Why is he in pain at the same time as me?"

" The curse's affect," Rose answers. " When he hurts anyone else other than me, he'll feel the pain twice the original.

" And he can only be after you because...?"

" If he kills me, he's free of the curse and can kill any and all in his path."

" So that's why you are always training, so that he doesn't kill you."

" Backlash Wave!" Inuakki yells as he swings his sword around his head as soon as Malshano released another Shadow Bomb at Rose. Inuakki's attack sent the other right back at Malshano, who manages to get out of the way and the ball passes though the glass dome above and disappears. The glass shatters all over the floor as Malshano stands back up.

" Daggers of the Darkness!" he yells angerly as many black daggers appears around him. With precise aim, he throws every one of them at Rose, who is standing on her own.

" Barrier!" Raijin, Fujin, Selphie, and I yell as we use the magic to block the attack from hitting Rose. Squall and them joins up in the fight.

Malshano growls to himself as he backs up away from us. " This ain't over, the rest of the Chaos Warriors and I will be back for you all, including the cheetah!" he said as he takes off for the skies. Everyone fires off a magic or two to make sure the guy gets the message.

" Taking a hit for someone else, that isn't like you, Seifer," Quistis said with a very small chuckle. " What made you do something as nice as that?" Apparently, she's trying to lighten up the mood that usually takes the place of having someone getting away.

" Whatever man, I was just paying back for her taking a hit for me earlier today," I argue. They all just laugh. Rose's staring out towards where Malshano retreated to.

" What's the matter?" Ebony asks her, and only I and Inuakki were paying attention. The others were now wondering what just happend, talking and shouting, the instructers giving commands of to be quiet and be organized, and whatever else.

" I don't know, actually..."

" You sure you don't know?"

" Yeah, it's probably nothing."

" I think we have enough excitement for one night," Headmaster Cid said to all. " The ceremony is still in affect, so if you wish to continue dancing, you can do so. But I'm retiring, so behave yourselves." He leaves the room with Edea behind him.

" No long speech? No ' we got a new enemy, so we should watch our backs'?" I ask everyone else. They only roll their eyes as they grab some people to clean up the glass from the floor.

" You're lucky to not get really hurt," Rose said. " If it has hit me, I'd be in more pain than you..."

" Yeah, only because you're weak against his dark attacks," Ebony said as she pulls Rose into a head-lock.

" Hey! Let go of me!"

" Feh, you two are always weird," Inuakki said, resulting Ebony to let go of Rose and grabs him instead. " Wrench! Release me!" he pleads as Ebony knuckles him on top of his head.

" Keep calling me wrench, I won't," Ebony answers with an evil glint in her eyes. When he have plead enough for her to let go, she did and he rubs the top of his head and neck. " You two dance really well, when you need to," she said cheerfully to Rose and I.

" Shut-up," we both said at the same time.

" Well, it's your own fault human, for pushing _us_ onto the dance floor!"

" Then why me as well? I was singing on the stage!"

" Because we wanted to know if you're like us, if you do get embarressed," Ebony said with a big smile.

" Some friends you are," Rose said as she punches both of them in the arm, laughing slightly.

" As you keep sayin'." Ebony pushes Inuakki to the only buffet table left standing. " Let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty!"

" Why is everyone so calm after your worse enemy crashed the party?" I ask Rose, not looking at her for more than one reason.

" It happens way too often that we'd talk about the weather afterwards," Rose answers. " And his threat is almost always the same."

" Ah..." I steal a glance at her, who is watching for her animals that pretty much ran off somewhere. At least that's the impression I'm getting. " If someone from that town Winhill actually seen you as you are, they're probably going to spread rumors that you're a Sorceress, as well as something about Inuakki maybe as a Knight."

" Why you telling me that?" she said as she looks at me. " Because we're different?"

" Yeah, and I just thought to warn you about that problem," I said as I look away. _'** Dammit, I can't look at her without my stomach doing a 360º flip!'**_

" Hey, where'd Inuakki and Ebony go?" Rose asks after thirty minutes of talking and watching others dancing.

" They decided to go to bed? I don't know."

" I think I'd better do the same," Rose said as she rubs her forehead. " I'm starting to get an headache from the noise."

" The talking and music is just annoying me... I'll turn in as well." We walk quickly out of the room and stay silent for awhile.

" What did happen?" she suddenly said.

" Huh? What happened?"

" Um, before Malshano came and nearly ruined the ceremony." I can't tell if she is blushing or not, but she immediatly looks away.

" I don't know what you're talkin' about," I said, feeling flushed. _'** Deny everything, DENY!'**_" We were only dancing and... and so you tripped, nothing more... I think..." Boy, denying isn't as it used to be...

" ... shh! I hear something," she suddenly said as she pulls me to a wall to hide from the hallway we were going to go down. We both peek around the corner to see Ebony and Inuakki talking. " This is something new, they're not arguing..."

" You're telling me."

Then the most impossible happen: Inuakki leans down and kisses Ebony on the lips before quickly heading for his room. I think if our eyeballs weren't permently in our heads and our jaws can't break apart, they'd have popped out and the chin would've hit the floor.

" Oh my gawd..." Rose said as soon as Ebony enters her room in a daze. " Hell just froze over, the sun's going to raise from the west, the sky's falling, and the bowl of clamchowder the world is spinning on frozed in place!"

" Did we actually witnessed that, or was my eyes playing tricks on me...?" We can only hope that neither Ebony or Inuakki can't hear us ramble on.

" Okay, time to calm down," Rose said as she comes out of hiding from behind her hands, surprise and blush going away. This is probably the only time that she'll act like an normal girl for once. " We'll NOT mention this to them, unless they try another stunt like the dance floor, how's that?" she said after some thought.

" Ah, I see what you mean. Blackmail," I said with a smirk. " Who knew you could think like that?"

" Someone has to," she said as she gives a small smile. After what seems like five hours, which was only five minutes, we finally walk again and reach Rose's room first. " I'll see you tomorrow Seifer," she said as she opens the door with the keycard. " This night I have actually enjoyed my time being alive."

" After the embarresement, it was fun," I agree. " Even after Malshano left. G'night," I said as I head for my room, resisting the idea of looking back at her. Throughout the night, I couldn't even sleep without thinking about her and the dance we did together. **_' ARGH! I'm tired, and yet I don't want to sleep!'_** I thought as I turn over on my side. **_' Okay, so she's really okay to hang out with, and a good dancer and singer, but why must I keep thinking about her and her almost rare smiles? What she do to me to make me feel so uncomfortable being around her? I'm going to kill Irvine for putting the thought of liking Rose in my head...'_** I thought. After many more minutes of battering thoughts around, I manage to fall asleep at last. Though I then start to dream about dancing with her again, with Inuakki and Ebony singing with Sorceress Ultimecia of the song 'Bring Me to Life'...

* * *

**(running from Ebony and Inuakki) Hope the chapter was okay - eep! (dodges Inuakki's tackle) and I certainly hope that you got a big laugh in some parts - AHHH! (Ebony trips Rose and she falls to the ground) Back off, you two! I control this story!**

**Inuakki: (crackes knuckles) If you dare even TELL a soul...**

**The people -**

**Ebony: We'll kill you!**

**The people JUST READ about the two of you kissing!**

**(they both suddenly turn into stone and crumbles into dust)**

**Er... Inuakki? Ebony? (pokes pile of dust with stick)**


	12. Ch XII: Ixion and Typhoon

**DISCLAIMER**

Nah, don't own FF8, as usual.

* * *

**Chapter XI:** Ixion and Typhoon

Seifer's P.O.V.

About three weeks has passed since the ceremony and Malshano's appearance. As it is, everything seems to have returned to normal, even though Inuakki and Ebony seem to get along much better than before (still bickering at each other though, so nothing too different). As for Rose, she drifts from being her usual self to being happy and cheerful. Only thing is that anytime we caught each other looking at the other while walking or in the cafiteria (as it is that we're SeeDs now, we don't go to class now), we quickly look away while trying to not blush.

" So, what's the first mission will we get, most likely?" Ebony asks as we gather around the usual table

" Feh, probably somethin' like guarding an object or person," Inuakki said. " If I understand it right, SeeD are sorta like mercanary."

" Exactly," Rose said as she munches on a granola bar.

" Yeah, ya got it right," Squall said from outta nowhere.

" What're you doing here?" I said gruffly. Lately, Squall and them have been pretty annoying.

" Just got back from Esther," Rinoa said cheerfully as she sits down between Ebony and Rose. " Quite irritating to constantly keep Doctor Odine from experimenting on something he shouldn't. And besides that, Squall and President Laguna had to talk."

" Doctor Odine?"

" President Laguna?" Ebony and Inuakki said at the same time.

" Don't you ever BOTHER to read the books we checked out for studying?" Rose said as she rolls her eyes. " Doctor Odine is the one who was made the Sorceress Sealing thing, as well as known as somewhat as a crazy guy at times. President Laguna is the guy who wrote reviews about everything he has seen for the 'Timber Maniacs' magizines, as well as a retired Galbadian soldier."

" Rose, the next Hermione," Ebony laughs. " All we need to complete the image is to curl and perm your hair, as well as a big stack of books in your sidebag, and maybe a Hogwarts uniform."

" Uh-uh, nooooo way," Rose said firmly. " Don't even **think** about touching my hair, it's fine as it is."

" Problem is that you're in for some trimming," Ebony said as she holds some of Rose's hair in front of her face to show that it's uneven due to lack of watching it, as well as some split ends.

" Okay, how about next time we go visit a primitive planet, you point out a barber shop?" Rose responds sarcastically.

" Uh-huh, riiiight, that's your only reason." Ebony turns to Inuakki. " Same with you, your hair is too wild."

" Feh!"

" What's with her?" I ask Rose.

" Obsession with long hair, remember?" she said. " Nothing new."

" Yeah, nothing new," I smirk as Inuakki gets up, Ebony following him to the drink fountain **(don't know what the hell it's called, but you find them in McDonalds, where the sodas are found)**.

" Awoot, so they finally figured out they like each other," Rose said rather moodily.

" Ah, is someone _jealous_?" Selphie said as she bounces out of nowhere and hugs Rose from behind.

Rose has the look of annoyance as she said, " No, but if you don't let go in five seconds, I'll kill you. And four and a half seconds are already gone," rolling her eyes.

" Okay, okay, letting go," Selphie laughs as she hops away. " I scored a nerve, heh he!"

" How many bags of sugar did you inhale today...?" Rose mumbles, and I had to surpress a laughter.

" And here, I thought you two hooked up since the dance," Irvine laughs, meaning Rose and me.

" Hell no," we both said, making him and the others to laugh as we look at each other. We've been saying almost the same thing together for weeks now.

" Got trouble brewing in the town of Deling City!" the Chicken-Wuss shouts as he runs to us. " Ruby Dragons were released somehow into the city system!"

" Let's go, now!" Squall said as he and all of us follows. Finally some action!

&

While somewhere else...

" Zikomo, the dragons enjoying themselves in the city?"

" Yes, sir, and now all we have to do is wait."

" Heh... as you are the dragon demon here, I expect that these dragons you picked are tough?"

" Of couse, Cosmos."

" Good. But make sure to watch them, for the people must NOT be killed when they get here. Understood?"

The one call Zikomo nods. " I know the Sorceress must have both the life force of the cheetah, hanyou, and the strange girl Ebony, and perhaps have her Knight back, and her revenge against the SeeDs. The only reason to this plan is to... injure them, right?"

" Yes. And we know the reason why. And, if possible, to seperate them. If and when that happens to the cheetah, the former Knight, or the cheetahs two companions, you know what to do. If it doesn't happen, we'll have to go to Plan B."

" Of course. Cannot be too careful."

They laugh together as they turn their attentions to the screaming citizens of Deling City. The Ragnarok airship is approaching. Let the games begin, they thought as they disappear from sight.

&

" Whoa, there's alot down there!" Ebony said as she exits the airship first. So far, the count is fourteen Ruby Dragons.

" We better get control of this, then," I said as I rush towards the city, with Rose, Ebony, and Inuakki beside me. With two now trying to get us, we all attack, Rose and me on one, Ebony and Inuakki on the other. Five quicky take their places once we exterminated the dragons. " Diablos, your turn!" I shout for my Guardian Force, who appears from the sudden many bats.

**_" You call, I attack,"_** he growls as he launchs his Gravija on two dragons.

" Call Madeen forward, Rose," I said as she slashes one Ruby with her rod.

" Try telling me how!" she growls as the attack did nothing but bounce off the hide, when the Ruby quicky turn around to try attacking with its tail.

" Call the name of the GF!" I shout as she dodges.

" Fine! Madeen, time to get to work!" she yells. With a sudden flash like the Northen Lights, the GF appears and lands on the dragon that Rose has been busy with.

**_" Finally, you called,"_** she growls as she rips the dragon's head off. **_" Bit of a tight spot you got yourselves in."_** She leaps into the air and hovers over four dragons. **_" Terra Homing!"_** The dragons got caught in the light globe she created around them, they lifted into the air... and let's just say that they don't have to worry about cleaning their scales ever again.

" Can we say overkill?" I said as I smirk at Rose. She can only shrug, but then stare behind me. I quickly turn and slash the new dragon that tried to sneak-up on me. He got nothing for his attempts but a missing front leg. " Why is something telling me that this flock of dragons were put here on purpose?"

" Don't know where you got THAT assumption," Inuakki said. He's having a field day, killing all dragons with his sword that I figured out that it's called Tesuiga.

" Does it matter at the moment?" Ebony yells at us as she saves Inuakki's ass when he failed to know that a dragon was nearly ontop of him by knocking him out of the way.

" Even with all the GF's out and helping, the dragons seem to continue multiplying!" Rose said after we killed perhaps seventy dragons together, WITH Squall and them's help! " We're gonna end up being overrun before this is over!"

**_" Then shall we assist?"_** we hear as galloping sounds were quickly approaching from behind, as well as a whooshing sound. The dragons around us were then struck by series of lightening and as well as a tornado. **_" We are Ixion and - "_**

**_" Typoon,"_** said the other. We turn as a unicorn-like creature and a weird flying creature that looks like a mixture of a bird and a dog (body and wings of a bird, head, legs, and tail of a dog, but instead of a muzzle, he has a beak) fights as well. **(Yeah, the Typhoon from FF7, except not so ugly, lol)**

" MORE GFs?" Ebony said as she stares for a nanosecond, then smirks as she punches a head aside. " Then this battle is in the bag!"

And she has been right. With the additional lightening, wind, fire, and whatnot, as well as weapons flying everywhere, the dragons are either dead or have decided to take a raincheck and ran for it.

**_" And with that, we put ourselves in your services,"_** Ixion said to Ebony. **_" I am your GF."_**

" Wow, my own GF that uses lightening, my type of element!" Ebony said as she couldn't help herself but pat Ixion's muzzle. The GF certainly didn't mind that. But for Inuakki and Typhoon, they were sizing each other up.

**_" Don't even think about petting me,"_** Typoon growls.

" Hmph, won't cross my mind," Inuakki growls himself.

" They're meant to be together," Rose said as she stands by me. " Besides that wind belongs to Inuakki (because of his attack with his sword, Windscar), they're both full of hot air." I snort with laughter.

" Well, seems we got more help," Squall said as the GFs suddenly disappear. " But as much as this is exciting, we are to be getting back."

" The only concern of mine is why isn't General Caraway and his army here, fighting themselves?" Rinoa said, slightly with worry.

" First off, we better do some healin'," Squall said as he gently grabs her arm that was bite by one of the dragons and uses a Cure from the stock. It heals in less that three seconds. Everyone takes the cue and starts to heal their own injuries, as well as someone else's wounds. Well, all but Rose and Inuakki took the hint, but what else is new?

" Ebony, your boyfriend isn't doing anything about the gash he recieved on his back," I said with a laugh. I just love doing that to her, just to see a crimson blush on her face at the mention of Inuakki as her boyfriend.

" Same with your girlfriend," she retorts back as she struggle to stop blushing. " She got a few bites in the legs and shoulders." It was my turn to blush, though I try to make it look like a scrowl. Ain't working, for she only laughs as she goes over to Inuakki and tries to help with the gash. When it wasn't going as she likes it, she said SIT! and then heals the wound on his back while he's half-buried in the ground/pavement.

" Damn you, Ebony!" he yells through the dirt. She runs for the ship before Inuakki even sits up. He gives chase after a minute, grabbing her from behind and start yelling at her. At least until she kisses him, and while he stands there like a idiot, she escapes again and gets onto the ship.

" Think the plan for blackmailing is down the drain?" Rose said.

" More than likely, yeah."

" Hey, when I said time to go, it means it's time to go," Squall said as he pushes Rinoa to the ship. That's the signal saying that if we don't go, we will end up with the paper work, so we all take off for the ship. Rose and I were certainly not keen on being stuck with the work.

&

" Well, it seems it didn't work," Cosmos said amusingly as the people left on their airship, both him and Zikomo watching from one of the top of the builldings.

" Only because of the help of those creatures they now have."

" The Guardian Force, my dear friend, that is what they are called."

" As it is, I don't care about their name but how they are a problem."

" No hindrance to the plans, I assure you, which shall carry on with Plan B now." He looks up to the setting sun. " It is late, we must return to the headquaters, as the mortals call a place," Cosmos said as he once more disappears into the shadows, Zikomo not far behind.

&

" So, what now, with the only excitement already past?" Rose said. Everyone else went for a celebration in the 'secret' area in the Training Center, or else went to bed. But for us, just sitting around outside, on the side of the water fountain.

" What, you expecting an answer right now, or next year?" I said.

" You're such big help..."

" Hey, what was your home like on your planet?" I ask.

She stays silent for awhile, thinking. " It's been like yours, except that it wasn't as technologically advanced. They were still trying to perfect ways to getting to outer space and how to develop water-powered cars when I left it all behind. It actually been years since I've been there."

" Long time to be away from home, isn't it?"

" Problem with missing home is that you got to have one to miss," she says with a shrug. " Ebony does has her home to visit back on the planet."

" What about family?"

" Well... I can say that the remaining ones are better off not knowing that I'm alive."

"' Remaining ones'? Should I ask what that means?"

" Can, but I'm not going to answer it... Not right now anyways."

" Oh... well, whatever you say, I have no business to pry into family business. So, how come you don't sleep much? You never told me."

" One) Demons don't need to sleep much, Two) Felines, even demons, rather play in the night instead, and Three) Nightmares I rather live without."

" And you're not gonna tell me, I know," I said as I laugh. " I should know by now. But still, there's trust being formed, and I'll expect that you'll tell me about whatever it is that's on your chest much later on."

" Ha. Keep dreaming," she said, smirking slightly.

" You know something? I think you should," and I pause long enough to stand up and push her backwards and into the water, " cool down."

After twenty seconds, only the top of her head pops over the surface, her eyes in narrow slits. I have a feeling that she's all for saying, " You did NOT push me into water... You're deadmeat."

" Think I should run?" I said, doubling-over and laughing hard.

" No, I think you should just die!" Rose laughs as she suddenly leaps out of the water and pounces on me, knocking me to the ground. After a moment of shock, I start to fight back, wrestling with her. She keeps trying to pull me over to the fountain, so I try to pin her to the ground. Not much luck, since she has claws that makes me let go in a heatbeat everytime I nearly got her. It takes me nearly five minutes before I actually trap her by sitting on her stomach and keeping her hands away from me. " Let go! You deserve to be dunked in that water a hundred-times over!"

" What, and admit to people that I got beaten by a girl? That'll ruin my new reputation!"

" You'll get more than beaten if you don't get up off of me," she growls, though laughing at the same time.

" You're only ruining your tough act by laughing."

" Shut-up, just shut-up. Besides, what do you mean by 'new' reputation?"

Opps... I should remember to keep my mouth shut when it comes to the duration of being a Knight to a Sorceress... " It doesn't mean anything, other than that I'm building a new one after my old one got killed," I said casually. " So what would the newbie say if a SeeD got beaten by a girl Seed?"

" Come on, you should be worrying about if a non-SeeD beats you," she replies as she rolls her eyes as she pulls one of her arms. I hold on tightly with my one hand, since both of her wrists are in only one. " I'm not kidding anymore, let go."

" Why?"

" OH no, you're not turning my 'Why' game against me!"

" Why?" It wasn't my intention, but now that it is annoying the hell out of her, I might as well go with it.

" I hate you, you know that?" she said with a slight laugh.

" Funny, I thought you can't get enough of my presence."

" And here, I think you're enjoying torturing me while at the same time, you don't want to get off of my damn stomach," she said. " Now get off, my wings are killing me, and you look like you're trying to rape me here! I'll start screaming and yell 'Sexual harassment' if you don't!" **(Hey to my friends! Thanks for giving me that idea! lol. You all usually start yelling 'Sexual harassment!' when a guy gets too close, so why not? lolololol)**

" I'm off, I'm off!" I said as I jump up and move to the side. She moves to sit up, but she ends up holding her stomach and ribs.

" You're heavy, you know that?"

" Hey, you calling me fat? I only weigh 124 pounds! That's really light, compared to the other guys!"

" And I only weigh less than 70, so what's that to you?" she grumbles as she sits up at last. I grab her hand and pull her up. She got lifted from the ground for a second before landing on her feet.

" Wow, you really are lighter than other girls by alot. But isn't that suppose to be bad?"

" For humans, yes. For the only living cheetah demon, no."

" Point taken," I said as I start to walk away.

" By the way, Seifer," she said as she comes behind me and shove me into the water. " That's pay back."

" You're dead!" I said as I struggle with my soaked trenchcoat, which refuses to let me back up and onto my feet. " Come here and let me drown you!"

" Sorry, but I can't afford to be drowned," she laughs as she tries to run, but slips on the water on the concrete and into the water she goes. " Ah man!" All I can do is laugh at her accident.

" Your own fault!" She splashes water at me as she climbs out again. " Hey, wait a minute! Help me out here!"

" Sorry, but wouldn't your reputation be ruined if you got helped out of water by the girl who shoved you in?" she asks with a smirk. " Oh, alright, hang on a minute," she said when I start to yell at her but got myself under the water again by my own coat. As soon as I got out of the water, I pull my coat off so that if I fall in again, I'm not gonna be drowned by my own trenchcoat. " Gawd, my hair's gonna be a mess when it gets dry..."

" You look fine right now, how do you know?"

" Believe me, I think I should know my own hair by now since all my life living with it. Just trust me on that factor." She suddenly yawns.

" Seems like the little cheetah here needs sleep, but no, you're not gonna listen to me, so why bother telling you to get some sleep?"

" That's right, just don't bother."

" Well, I'm human and I need my sleep. And besides that, I need to get out of these wet clothes. So let's get inside and get to our dorms."

" And leave a mysterious track of water as we go for the janitors and early joggers to find," she said with a smirk.

" Now THAT'S evil!" I laugh as we leave for our dorms. I may be ending up thinking about Rose again, but hey, life's been more fun with her, Ebony, and Inuakki, so I'm not complaining. Much.

* * *

**So, how was that? Sorry for the delay, but gawd, I needed a break from the stories... I'll try to keep the stories updated more often, 'kay? Bye until next time!**


	13. Ch XIII: Mixed Emotions

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF8, of COURSE... Lol! Sorry for the wait on the chappie, I was just S-T-U-C-K #sweatdrops# But I'll try again!

* * *

**Chapter XIII:** Mixed Emotions

"Wow... Hard to believe that it's almost Christmas," Rose said as she leans her chair back, not eating as usual.

"What! You're kidding me!" Ebony said as she nearly gags on her soda. "It's December already?"

"Yes, or else I would not have **said** anything," Rose laughs.

"So there's Christmas on your world, as well?" I said, unable to resist asking.

"Yup," Ebony and Rose said at the same time. Inuakki just has that look of, 'Duh... huh?' as he greedily eats his food.

"So, you plan to do anything for some of the days off for the holiday?" Rose asks Ebony.

"Hmm... Well, I wanna visit my grandfather, so I'm asking if you could open the vortex for me when I'm ready to visit," the girl answers, slightly surprising Rose. But she nods.

"Sure, no problem on my part," she said with a smile. "So I guess that you want to go to your homeworld, Inuakki?" Rose said to the silver-haired dog demon.

"Feh... Sure, why not? I actually wanna visit that uncle of mine, and even bug the hell out of him," he says past the food in his mouth. "Plus get some _real_ training while I'm there."

"What're you gonna do, then?" I ask Rose. She shrugs.

"I guess stay here. Besides, transporting two people is exhausting enough, I am not going to try and take myself somewhere."

"Thankies for the favor!" Ebony said as she hugs Rose, who sighs and endures with the physical contact. "And so you know, we'll be coming back before Christmas Eve. Sooooo you better remember to open the vortex then!"

"How about half my animals go with you, the other half with Inuakki? That way, they can contact me (somewhat...) and tell me when you both want back."**_ ("And get them out of my hair...")_** The only reason why I heard that is because Melody is sitting on the table, lapping up milk.

**_("Thanks a lot, Rose,")_** Melody said in both our heads with a laugh. **_("So nice to be thought of as annoying creatures.")_**

"I wanna go sometime around this afternoon, just so that I have all the time over there until Christmas Eve," Ebony said with a giggle.

"That soon, eh?" Rose said. "Eh, fine with me. Just choose which of the furry things you want to take with you, okay?"

"Melody, Kate, and Phoenix!" Ebony said automatically.

"Looks like Allen, Dranzer, and Trila's stuck with you, Inuakki. Though they ARE very capable of fighting."

"Feh, fine, whatever."

So eventually, we all moved outside, where privacy is more likely to be found. While Rose does something with her back to us, I chat with Raijin and Fujin, being that what else to do until she does something?

"Alrighty then, here we go," Rose said suddenly as the rod is held in front of her, the spikes for some reason touching her left wrist and the bottom pointing diagonally up. Ebony and Inuakki watches a bit boredly as Rose starts to make a slow clockwise circle in the air, a glowing purple line actually being left in the air. As she completes the circle, the inside starts glowing as well. It dimly stays like that until Rose returns to the center, now drawing a quick symbol. The circle then flashes with a burst of light, making me close my own eyes. Opening them, I see the same vortex that appeared on their first day they arrived here.

"Whoa..." is all I, Fujin, and Raijin could say.

"Eb, you first," Rose said as she looks at the raven-haired girl.

"See ya later, guys!" Ebony said happily as she and the chosen animals jumps through. The vortex closes for a minute, then when Rose made the same symbol, it opens again.

"Feh, at least your useful for something," Inuakki said in place of his goodbye as he and the rest of the creatures goes through.

"Wow, and you had time to summon that while getting away from Malshano?" I ask in awe as the vortex closes permanently. Rose looks at us with a slight weary half-smile.

"Actually, no, this is used when I actually concentrate on the place I want to open the vortex to. When you're rushed, all you can do is concentrate on just making the portal with your thoughts. THAT one is unpredictable on where it takes you, other than away from danger," she explains as she looks at her wrist, which I just notice that it's bleeding.

"What the hell? How that happened?" I ask as I come to her side.

"Believe it or not, most things I can do only works needs a tribute of my blood," Rose said with a shrug. "The symbol's powers, the vortex when needing to be precise... No biggie."

"Yeah, but are you TRYING to kill yourself?" She actually slitted the wrist a bit, and it turns into a slow dribble of the blood.

"Hey, CHILL," she said as she holds up her hands in mock surrender. "I heal fast, sheesh..."

"Then why is it still bleeding? I've seen a gash heal fast on you faster than it should be doing now."

"Uh... Don't know?" she said innocently. I can only sigh in annoyance as I grab her arm and use a Cura on it.

"There, that's how it's SUPPOSED to be done," I said as I let go, shaking my head. "Looks like it'll show like a shallow scar for a while, though."

"Ehhh," Rose said with a shrug. "But it could have healed by itself."

"Don't give me that, I don't care if you're willing to trust that it could have healed. For all you know of, you were gonna bleed to death." I roll my eyes as she growls a bit before walking off to somewhere. "Weirdo..."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Hey, she'll calm down, ya know?" Raijin said with a laugh. "She's like ya in many ways, like she doesn't like to be wrong about somethin'."

"Yeah? So?" I said with a shrug. "Many others are like that, too."

"Jus' pointin' out, ya know?" Raijin said as he looks at Fujin. "Ain't I righ', though?"

"HMM. PERHAPS."

" 'Perhaps'? Sheesh! No confidence in me, ya know!" They continue bickering as we head back to the Garden building. Instead of joining in, I just stay annoyed. Why is Rose SO DAMN DIFFICULT a lot of times? It's frustrating to no end! As 'noble' as it is to not care about her own life when there's trouble, the times that we aren't that I find she doesn't care then. What is she, suicidal? I mean, sheesh...

"Earth to Seifer! C'mon, man, didn't ya hear me?" Raijin said as he waves a hand over my eyes, making me blink a few times.

"Huh, what?"

"Jeez... I said tha' we need to go to the Committee Center, since tha' girl Selphie asked us to help out with the movin' and that kinda junk."

"Oh, yeah, 'kay. Meet up with you two at lunch then," I said with a wave. I wanted to go to my dorm room anyway, and I don't wanna be sucked into that crazy girl's plans. I ain't gonna work if I can help it! I reach my room and go inside, not even bothering on kicking my boots off as I flop myself on my bed. Closing my eyes, I try to not think of anything as I actually start falling asleep.

'_Guess nights of little sleep is finally getting to me,'_ I thought while rolling to my side and fall asleep.

It only feels like an hour since I closed my eyes, but I wake up for some reason. Sitting up and yawning, I look out the window to find it starting to get dark outside.

"Sheesh, what a nap," I yawn while stretching. "Oh well, it's not like I missed anything."

"OW!" someone yells from outside, which jerks me completely awake. I get up and look out the window to find Rose - In her full form for the second time. She picks herself up from the ground, shaking her head and her wings ruffling up a bit. Apparently, she tripped over the branch I can see from the window. She looks at her left arm while cradling it in her other arm, says some things that I can't even lipread (let alone HEAR), and keeps walking to the fountain. She sits on the edge while letting out a big sigh, leaning her head back a bit to look up.

'_Why the hell is she just sitting there, and what did she do to herself?'_ I thought as curiosity gets the best of me. I walk out of my room and quickly get outside. She spots me before I could go down five steps on the stairs.

"Seifer, what are you doing out here?" she asks as I got near enough.

"Seen you from my window, when you yelled out ow," I said with a shrug. She sighs again while looking down.

"Ehh..."

"So, what'd you do to yourself this time?" I ask while pointing to her arm.

"Went to fight monsters after sending Ebony and Inuakki to their homes," she said. "It eventually got too tough, so I ended up going into my full form. I still got injured, though." When I try to take a look at it, she jerks her arm away. "Stop doing that, I can take care of myself."

"Oh?" I said a bit amusingly. "You keep finding ways to get yourself cut, bruised, and bloody. From my point of view, that isn't really taking care of yourself."

"Butt out of my problems, I can deal with it, even if you can't..."

"Hey hey hey, I can deal with anything, even pain. I just heal myself when I get the chance. I don't see how or why anyone wants to put themselves in pain, so I don't understand why you don't give a shit about any injury."

"Physical pain means nothing compared to what I have seen and been through..." Rose said a bit quietly. "But if I am going to get lectures from YOU about injuries, I rather learn to use Cura."

"What, don't know how to use para-magic?"

"DUH, of course..."

"Sheesh, don't get mad again," I said with a laugh. "I got no problem teaching it to you, or else you don't bother and I do all the healing. It doesn't wear me out, being that it doesn't use any of my energy."

"But like you, I don't like to have help..." Rose said with a sigh. "I sometimes sound like a bitch when it comes to someone trying to help me."

"No, not at all. It just shows that you are tough."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah!" I said with a laugh. I look at her wings, wanting to pet them like some kid would with a fluffy cat... She looks at me, then turns to make sure that she knows that I'm looking at the target.

"Go ahead, sheesh..." Rose said as she rolls her eyes. "Everyone who are lucky to see me like this wanted to pet the damn wings..."

"Heh, that's because they look soft," I said while removing a glove and stroking the closest wing. "Wow, they really are soft. But I bet it's a pain in the ass to take care of."

"Believe it! They are," Rose said as she looks like she's resisting some sort of laugh. "I guess that's why I'm lucky to have Dranzer and Phoenix help out when I need it."

"Because they're birds with lots of feathers, right?" At this point, I felt brave enough to gently pull the wing in front of me, examining it closely.

"Yeah, exactly. They help with the preening, and they continue to give out points on like which feather to yank out." She makes a face at that. "Feathers really are a pain in the ass to care for."

"So, how hard is it to actually fly?" I ask, unable to resist the impulse.

"Depends on the wind, where you're at (like in the forest, you barely have any open space to take off...), and how you get yourself into the air. I mostly jump into the air before I start using my wings to lift myself up."

"Ahhhh. And with how light you are, you'd have no problem with keeping yourself up, right?"

"Yup."

"Hm..."

I give a sudden smirk as I find the actual muscle and bone of the wing and start to scratch under the feathers lightly. I seriously wanted to know if she, being a feline, would purr or something. She blinks while sitting still for a few seconds, then relaxes with the wing much more able to move around. I have to laugh as I hold it up, now doing both scratching and massaging the muscle. I watch as her eye twitches before a sound of VERY loud purring reaches my ears.

"Not... fair..." she complains, making me laugh even harder.

"Aww, the kitty complains as I actually do something nice for a change," I merely said in reply. "Somehow though, you needed the massaging. The muscles feel tense and tight."

"I kinda, sorta, overworked them again..." she said while shifting her eyes a bit, trying to stop purring.

"Overworked again? Let me guess, you tried to lift an monster in the air with you?"

"Wow, you're good at knowing something I did. Though it was completely by accident. I started flying when the monster suddenly decided that it wanted a ride..." She taps her index fingers together a few times, having this look on her face (--;). I chuckle while I keep moving my hands from the tip to the base of the wing, working out the muscles.

"That must've been some joyride, I imagine," I said with a laugh, which gets louder as Rose tries so HARD to stop purring. It only increases in volume. I imagine that she's going to get her revenge on me somehow for making her act so feline right now. "Sheesh, if you weren't flesh and bone, you'd have already turn into putty from my treatment!"

"It's all your fault!" she said while trying to glare at me. I hide behind her wing to avoid it. If I can't see it, I'm not getting the glare. That's my philophasy, anyhow. "Damn you at times..." she said with a sigh.

"Oh really?" I said with a sly smirk, laughing. I stop working on the wing, making the purring stop. She actually looks disappointed on that fact, though it's gone in a second. The silence ain't gonna last long, being that I transferred to the other side of her and got to her other wing. "Heh he he, I found a way to torture you!" I said in a sing-song voice as she does EVERYTHING in her power to stop the renewed purring.

"Gawddamn you, Seifer!"

"Hey, well, at least you don't gotta fight more monsters, right?" I said. She gives a sigh while shrugging lightly. I get done with the wing in a few minutes, my own hands getting sore from working them long. But before I pull away completely, I made sure to use a Cura on her arm and other injuries, being that she wasn't going to take care of them herself.

"Hey!" she said with a small amount of annoyance.

"Hey yourself," I said with a grin as I pull my gloves back on. "Alright, spa treatment over, nyah?"

She stares at me before giggling at last.

"Yup, right," she said as she stands up.

"Now let's move AWAY from the side of the fountain before we end up swimming in it like that last time," I said as I walk off.

"Good idea..." she said as she follows pretty quickly. I watch from the corner of my eyes as she moves her wings around, looking relieved that they were not tense anymore. Now I shall be wondering why the hell did I do that for, being that I'm not Mr. Nice Guy or anything of the sort. And yet, I did that and healed her arm, even though she didn't want me to.

'_Well... I guess she's just that kind of person that one would like to do anything for, maybe,'_ I thought with a mental shrug. Though something likes to nag at the back of my mind about that thought... What for, and why me?

* * *

**WELL! I ACTUALLY got the chapter nice and long! Consider this an apology for NEVER updating! Me sorries, once more said!**


	14. Ch XIV: Christmas Break

**DISCLAIMER**

As usual, don't own FF8...

**Chapter XIII:** Christmas Break

Seifer's P.O.V.

"A Christmas dance? Tomorrow night? I have thought that we were not going to get another dance after Malshano busted the other one," Rose said in confusion.

"Naaah, we always have weirdos crashing through the glass dome from above to crash the party," Zell said sarcastically. "But seriously, we're havin' the party, like we do every year."

"And how come you're telling us this, Chicken Wuss?" I said with a bored look.

"BECAUSE that equals Selphie looking for members to help out. And now I wish I haven't told ya, so that you would end up asked," he said as he sighs. "Well, see ya, Rose, Rinoa, Squall," Zell said as he runs off. Yeah, me, Rose, Rinoa and Squall are in the Training Center - together. Kinda weird to run into the couple of the school and crap, but hey, it turned from training to competition (Rinoa and Rose not really thrilled to be in, of course).

"So how many monsters did we get before Zell came?" Squall said to Rinoa. She laughs as she kisses him lightly.

"It's thirty to their thirty-two."

"Nice someone remembered, I forgot," Rose said as she yawns behind a hand.

"Tired already?" I said in surprise.

"I am always tired..." she grumbles while hefting up her swallow weapon. "How many were we suppose to defeat to win this competition?"

"Forty," Squall said with a chuckle. "And I thought demons don't get tired, you said that yourself."

"Oh, kiss her and shut up," Rose said as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"I will," he replies with a smirk, Rinoa laughing while they kiss again.

"Jealous?" I ask Rose as she gives a playful and serious glare at the same time to the two. "I'm always available," I then joke, laughing.

"No thanks, I will manage without it," she said as she rolls her eyes. "I think I will look for monsters, this way." Rose walks off in a direction, yawning again.

"Think she'll manage to stay awake long enough to find any?" Squall said as we watch her walk off.

"I have no clue."

We hear thudding after a little while. Actually, change that, we FEEL thudding.

"T-Rexaur!" Squall said.

"And I think he's over in Rose's direction," Rinoa said as she looks in the direction that it's coming from.

"Let's go, c'mon," I said, running in the direction with the other two behind me. We round the corner and nearly ram into the tail of the T-Rexaur. I can automatically tell it isn't 'Rex', because of the different coloring of the skin and stripes... And the size. He's humongous!

"Damn, that's one big dino!"

"GAH!" A flying Rose slams into the tree next to us. She yelps from the impact, then lands with a groan, holding her side.

"Rose!" I yell, making the T-Rexaur turn his attention to us. I use a Blizzaga on him, and Squall hits him with a Firaga. The combination makes the monster stumble and fall to his side. He struggles to gets back up as Rinoa and I run over to Rose. "Rose, you okay?"

"...I think I got a cracked rib... This hurts like hell..."

"You should have run, or at least yell for us," Rinoa said as she uses a Curaga on her. "This is the best I can do, it should ease the pain."

"I did not expect to be whacked by a tail while trying to figure out if it is a monster or an earthquake..."

"Yeah, she's fine now," I said, knowing that she's partially joking. "Now we better take care of the big guy before he attacks again."

"Too late for that," Squall said as the T-Rexaur finally finds his feet, roaring as he turns to us once more. More thudding is heard, though, making half of us look in that direction.

"ANOTHER T-Rexaur?" Rinoa said as this one comes through the trees.

"Rex!" Rose said as she sits up. We both reconize the big lug as he roars at the other before charging. He is smaller than the other, but somehow, I believe that he's going to at least drive him away.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, Rex got's it under control," I said as I help her up. She cringes when she tries to straighten up completely, so I simply pick her up and run, the other two behind me.

"I can say you guys win," Squall said as we make it to the entrance.

"We can always have a rematch!"

"We probably have to have it later on!"

--

"Well, it isn't a broken rib, not even a crack," Kadowaki said after she examined Rose thoroughly. "But I can say that it's really sore."

"No effing kidding..."

"It'll be fine by tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about missing the party."

"Yayies..."

"Don't tell me you haven't been asked out to it," Kadowaki said as she raises an eyebrow. "Or is it that everyone gets scared off from you because you're like Seifer in attitude?"

"Hey! I resent that!" I said as I glare.

"I thought it would be more insulting to Rose than you, Seifer," she said with a laugh.

"Not really." Rose shrugs. "Anyways, I doubt anyone wants to ask me, because of how strange I am." She gives a smile/smirk while standing up a bit slowly. "Thank you, doctor, for looking at my ribs."

"Oh, was no trouble at all. It's my job, after all." Rose smiles again as she walks out of the room. "Seifer, why don't you just ask her?"

"...HUH? Hey, whoa, I don't need a doctor tellin' me to ask someone out to some dance," I said as I give her a weird look.

"I was kidding, Seifer," she laughs. "I love teasing you, it's funny to hear what you say in response and blush. Besides, I saw you two dancing at the SeeD Ceremony, so it was perfect to ask that."

"Oookay... The world has gone crazy, a doctor is giving out love advice," I said, rolling my eyes. "It figures."

"See you later," she said as she waves me out.

_'Everyone is a critisism... Ha ha, yeah, you're all REAL comedians...'_ I thought to myself, walking out of the office.

"Why is your face red?" Rose said as we meet up again at the hallway.

"Nothing, just flustered..."

"Alrighty, I merely wondered," she said while shrugging. "Now what, though, since I am out of commision to fight monsters...?"

"Hm... Well... How about Tetra cards?"

"I do not have my own cards, though."

"No problem, we can share my deck, and I got several cards leftover!"

"Cool, okay then," she said with another smile.

"I swear, your personality lightens up whenever you smile," I said with a laugh, making her drop it a bit and look at me curiously while we walk. "You're usually TOO serious, though there are times that it drops."

"Oh, so should I make sure to leave it off?" she said as she raises an eyebrow, giggling a bit.

"We-ell, around me, it's fine. I happen to like seeing you laugh at a joke, or something!"

"Heh, I can do that with only you around, as well as Ebony. Inuakki, not really sure about, for he thinks that I go nuts when that happens and ask if I'm alright."

"I can imagine that," I laugh.

"Hey, what IS the Christmas dance like?"

"Kinda like the SeeD Ceremony, but more livilier, with champaine and real food. And sometimes they give more exciting music."

"Oh? So I didn't give a good performance at the SeeD Ceremony?"

"I ain't trying to dis your singing! I liked it!" I said before I realize that she's smirking, and now laughing.

"At least you liked it," she laughs, making my face grow hot a little.

"Yeah..."

"I don't know why, but I feel... happier while I am here in this world than I ever had. Can you think of the reason why?"

"Not really, maybe you like hanging with people that not Inuakki?" I suggest.

"Yeah, probably." She then yawns AGAIN. "Gah!"

"Maybe it's a sign that you need sleep?"

"Never! Let's just go play Tetra cards..." she grumbles lightly, making me laugh as we enter my room and I pull out the cards.

"Then let's play!"

--

"You know, I personally don't find mornings as 'Find a dress for the dance', more like 'Meditate so that I don't kill someone'..." Rose complains as Selphie AND Rinoa drags us around the next day in Balamb. Why me, too, I don't know.

"C'mon, you're the only one here that doesn't have a cute dress for the dance!" Rinoa said.

"I hate dresses..."

"Too bad for you, you can't go in those clothes!" Selphie states, making Rose sigh.

"..."

"Hey, I'm not a woman, so why am I here, too?"

"Because we think we might need a man's opinion!" they both answer, with both me and Rose sighing.

"Fine, whatever, though I doubt I'll be any help in this."

"Ah! Here's the store!" Rinoa said as she opens the door. "C'mon Rose!"

"grumblegrumble..." Rose sulkily follows Rinoa, hands in pockets. I laugh, being that you never really see a girl walk into a clothing store unwillingly.

"What colors you think she'll look good in?" Selphie asks.

"Uh... Purple and white? Maybe purple and black, or blue. I really-"

"Okayies!" she said as she runs in, leaving me with an unfinished sentance.

"Uh... Fine, whatever, looks like I'm homefree now," I said as I shrug and walk off. "Maybe Raijin and Fujin are at the docks." _'Ha ha, poor Rose, though. From what it looks like, I have to wait with seeing her in the selected dress the two are going to force upon her.'_

**How was that? Okay? A little action and humor in there, as well as slight romance XD Lol, hope you liked it, and that I ACTUALLY stayed in present tense!**


End file.
